Daughter of Destiny, Son of Legend
by DivineDreamer
Summary: In hopes of ending the hostility between two nations, the Emperor offers to marry his son to one of China's native daughter, regardless how unwilling that son may be. She was raised to be an obedient daughter, but will she blossom into something more in the strange new world she's thrust into? There are secrets in every corner of her new home and rivals - old and new at every turn.
1. Prologue

This is an old story that I've chosen to rewrite as I found myself feeling as though it was missing something.

WARNING: Before you read this story and complain or raise question: **Yes, the story begins in China - therefore the main character's are Chinese and have Chinese names which will be used until about Chapter 5** until...well I don't really want to give the plot line away but the names will **not be a permanent thing after Chapter 5** and they will come to be known as their respective names from the series. **If that bothers you then you'll probably not want to read this story.**

I will say - I welcome constructive criticism as long as it is just that: constructive. **I enjoy feedback, helpful suggestions and opinions** but if you're going to be rude or my vision for this story doesn't satisfy your tastes, then simply don't read it. I don't write for views, I write because I have a lot of stories that swirl around in my head and I like to write them down for my own enjoyment. I like to share because there is the off chance someone else might enjoy it to. If you do, I'm glad! If not, then that's ok too.

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and all it's characters do not belong to me.

* * *

Prologue:

We Are One

* * *

Her fingertips brushed along the long stalks of wheat whipping in the wind along the dirt path they strode, her elder sister's song dancing on the breezefurther up the road as it wafted behind to reach Xiao-Niao's ears.

"From the end of the earth, to the furthest corner of the seas– I search for my heart's true mate." Ching-Lan sang, the length of her silken mane bouncing with each joyful skip, swinging her basket at her side. "A young girl sings with her lad at her side. Aiya aiya, my love we are one."

Xiao-Niao laughed, dropping her arm, racing up the road to catch up with her sister, humming along to her hymn.

"Looking north from my home on the hill, my tears fall and wet my sleeves." Ching-Lan continued, looking to Xiao-Niao as she fell into step at her side, flashing her a bright smile that reached her eyes. Ching-Lan linked her free arm with the girl as they finished the verse together. "I have been missing you up to today, love in troubled times runs deep. Aiya aiya, my love, we are one."

The girls giggled together, continuing their familiar journey the hill together, arms intertwined. The market was as lively as usual; the streets buzzing with conversations and various smells. The pair weaved through the crowd, shuffling past fruit stands and vendors peddling their wares. Xiao-Niao craned her neck to see across the ocean of bodies – searching for a familiar face. She straightened her dingy brown skirt with her free hand, plastering on a charming smile as she spotted the vegetable vendor, pulling her elder sister along.

"Mister!" Xiao-Niao greeted, the pair bowing their heads in respect as they approached. "We've brought you potatoes from our Father's garden."

"So I see." The pudgy man grunted, rubbing the underside of his bulbous nose with a dirty finger before reaching out for the basket.

"Three yuan." Xiao-Niao chirped, sharply jerking the basket away from his reach, her sweet expression melting away as she fixed him with an unwavering stare. His hand flew back, as if the basket held a snake prepared to strike.

"You ask too much, girl." He scoffed, crossing his arms over his large chest grumpily, glowering down at the two girls before him.

"I'm sorry, Mister. I thought it a fair price." Xiao-Niao bowed apologetically, feigning innocence. "You see, a vendor from Dong'An offered my father three yuan for our crops when he was passing through Xiapu some weeks ago, but they weren't yet ready. It's such a far walk just to sell potatoes, you know! If it's too much, Mister, then we must get going if we wish to be home by nightfall."

With that, Xiao-Niao bowed once more, ignoring her elder sister's confused expression as Xiao-Niao led her away, shh-ing Ching-Lan's whispered protests as she mouthed for her to wait. She counted their steps in her mind, the corners of her lips twitching as she held back a knowing grin.

"Wait, wait!" He called to their retreating backs, Xiao-Niao stopping, glancing back over her shoulder, eyebrows drawn up in question.

"Yes, Mister?" She asked coyly.

"I will spare you the walk. Bring them here and I will pay what you ask." He sighed in resignation, beckoning them over with a wave of his hand. Xiao-Niao beamed brightly, releasing Ching-Lan's arm as she returned to him, eagerly offering the basket as he pressed three coins into her waiting palm.

"Thank you, Mister!" Xiao-Niao chirped, giving him one last parting bow, tucking the coins into the little drawstring purse she kept tucked inside the waist sash of her tunic before returning to her elder sister's side.

"Wow!" Ching-Lan gawked, her dark eyes wide and soft, pink lips agape as she stared down at Xiao-Niao in awe. "Mei-mei how did you know he would pay?"

"Everyone knows that the Wu family grows the best produce in Xiapu." Xiao-Niao exclaimed proudly. "Baba built our house on rich soil. Our crops never spoil."

"Even so, when I try to sell to them they always end up cheating me." She pouted, side-eying her sister with suspicion, giving Xiao-Niao's shoulder a playful nudge. "What's your secret?"

"I'll never tell!" Xiao-Niao giggled, linking arms with her sister once more, leading her to a cart selling sweet buns and rice cakes.

"One please." Xiao-Niao requested, pointing out a rice cake to the vendor. Placing a single coin in his hand, she accepted his exchange, tucking the treat into her pocket before accepting the change. She smiled as she caught Ching-Lan's questioning look. "Mama always tells me to ask for two yuan but I always ask for three so that I can buy a rice cake for Shaozu with the extra as a treat for working so hard on the boat with Baba."

"Aiya!" Ching-Lan scoffed. "No wonder he likes you best."

"He likes you too!" Xiao-Niao protested.

"You're his favorite." Ching-Lan pouted lamely.

"Oi, Ching-Lan, you'd be his favorite too if you brought him home a sweet bun." A teasing voice interrupted. Both girls turned, Xiao-Niao waving excitedly in greeting while her sister grew flushed beside her.

"Jian-Heng! What are you doing here?" Xiao-Niao greeted the older boy as he approached.

"Hello..." Ching-Lan whispered shyly, nervously stressing her bottom lip between her teeth as her hands moved to smooth out her skirts.

"I'm escorting my sisters around while they shop." He replied stiffly with a roll of his eyes, gesturing to his two sisters who were having an animated conversation with a vendor selling silk scarves near by.

"What rotten luck for an eldest son." Xiao-Niao teased playfully.

"Time wasted better spent on my studies, but Father couldn't spare our house-maid and mother is in Xueshanli visiting her family." He explained bitterly. "Come, I've been walking them around all morning. I'm starving. Come join me for some egg-flour noodles; my treat."

"What about your sisters?" Ching-Lan asked hesitantly, sparing a glance back to the pair.

"They'll be fine. They'll just to carry their own purchases for awhile." He laughed, gesturing for the pair to follow him. "Truth be told my father has been preoccupied with some letter he received from Shanghai for the last couple of days. I think he just wanted us all out of his hair for awhile."

Jian-Heng lead them through the crowded streets, stopping once he'd located a small noodle shop just further inside the village. Choosing an empty table outside, he sank down onto one of the dusty pillows, beckoning them to join him. With a blush, Ching-Lan took up his side while Xiao-Niao sat across from them.

"What sort of letter has your father received from Shanghai? It must be important." Xiao-Niao, her steel-blue eyes full of curiosity over the thought of a mysterious letter from the far city. Xiapu was a small fishing village far, far away from the bustling city of Shanghai. She caught her bottom lip between her teeth, leaning across the table.

"Our Xiao-Niao is so curious." Jian-Heng laughed, Ching-Lan giggling nervously beside him, embarrassed by her younger sister's forwardness. Jian-Heng smiled broadly as he sat his chopsticks down beside his bowl, mimicking Xiao-Niao as he leaned forward, whispering teasingly to the younger girl. "Very well, should I tell you?"

"Yes!" She chirped, leaning on her elbows, her bottom wiggling like an excited dog's tail.

"Calm down." He chuckled, reaching across to ruffle Xiao-Niao's hair affectionately before properly setting himself back on his cushion. "Baba received a telegraph from a friend in Shanghai a few days ago, the Japanese Emperor has contacted the Minister in hopes of settling the animosity between our nations."

"How does he plan on doing that?" Xiao-Nao asked, her bottom lip jutting out in a pout as Jian-Heng paused to take another bite.

"With a marriage between nations." He answered finally, amused by Xiao-Niao's impatience. "He's offering to marry his eldest son off to a Chinese girl in an offering of hope for a future of peace and business between our nations."

"Ahhh." Ching-Lang perked from beside him, her gaze drifting off towards the marketplace. "That is why your sisters are preparing."

"Mhm. I think Lien-Hua is clinging to any hope that the Emperor may choose her." He laughed, shaking his head as he took another bite. "She's out of luck though. Supposedly not just any girl will do. The revolutionaries don't think it's a big enough gesture just to give the Emperor's heir one of the pampered daughters of a wealthy man. They're pressing him to choose a "true daughter of China."

"A true daughter of China?" Ching-Lan asked skeptically.

"A poor man's daughter." He answered with a smirk. "Lien-Hua may not think we have much compared to the daughters in Shanghai, but we own most of the land in Xiapu. We're well off enough that she wouldn't make the cut despite her hopes."

"There are poorer villages than Xiapu." Xiao-Niao commented.

"Aye, the Emperor will be sending a matchmaker to take record of the eligible daughters in the poorest villages of China's countryside. Xiapu included." He explained. Ching-Lan suddenly looked very hopeful as pondered the idea.

"Aiya, there are poorer families than ours, Ching-Lan, even in Xiapu!" Xiao-Niao scolded her as she caught her sister's dreamy expression, Ching-Lan sticking her tongue out childishly in response.

"She's right." Jian-Heng chuckled beside her, nudging Ching-Lan's shoulder playfully with his own as he beamed across the table to Xiao-Niao. "Can't have you married off to those barbarians. What would we do without our Ching-Lan, huh?"

Ching-Lan turned a lovely shade of red as she looked down, quickly taking up her chopsticks as she took an overzealous bite of noodles to distract herself, Xiao-Niao and Jian-Heng sharing a laugh at her expense. They finished their meal together in good company, even joined later by Jian-Heng's sisters. The sun was low in the sky when Jian-Heng finally walked them to the edge of the marketplace before parting ways, Ching-Lan staring longingly after him as they headed down the dirt road that would lead them home.

"I'm going to marry him." Ching-Lan announced suddenly.

"You think so?" Xiao-Niao teased, linking arms with her sister.

"I know so!" Ching-Lan informed smugly. "Ming-Hua whispered to me that she heard Jian-Heng talking to their father discussing his desire to ask Baba for the hand of his daughter before the maid shooed her away from the door."

"How do you know he was talking about you?" Xiao-Niao playfully teased.

"Who else could he have meant? You? Jian-Heng would never marry you!" Ching-Lan scoffed. "Men like Jian-Heng like girls with long pretty hair and soft milky skin. Your skin is too dark and you're much too short! You've chopped off all your hair and your eyes are are pale like the belly of a dead fish."

Xiao-Niao slowed her pace, her breath catching in her throat at the sharpness of her sister's words. It was true that her skin was tanned from long hours under the sun, and her once long, wavy locks cut down to shoulder length after having grown tired of how hot and uncomfortable the thick mane was to manage in the summer. She was the shortest girl in the village, barely five feet in standing. Even Jian-Heng's little sister Ming-Hua stood taller than her at only twelve years of age. Tears prickled behind her lids as her free hand moved to wipe at her eyes...her strange, blue-grey eyes the color of raindrops. The oddity that they were; inherited from their father.

"Xiao-Niao..." Ching-Lan laughed nervously, drawing her from her musings, gently bumping her shoulder against Xiao-Nao's own. "I was only teasing."

"Oh." Xiao-Niao replied softly, not at all convinced of her sister's claim, no matter how much she wished she could believe it. Shaking her head of the thoughts, she plastered a smile on her face as she unhooked her arm from Ching-Lan's. "We should hurry before it gets dark, Baba will be home soon!"


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

An Unfortunate Truth

* * *

Xiao-Niao yawned sleepily as she finished putting away the freshly cleaned pots from supper, listening half-interested to her little brother's retelling of his day's events floating from the table where he, Baba and Uncle Li ate supper.

"Uncle Li caught a fish bigger than me today!" Shaozu told them excitedly. "So big he almost couldn't lift into the boat! He had to sell it, but tomorrow I'm going to catch a fish even bigger than that and bring it home and we'll have fish for dinner for a year!"

Mama laughed, patting her precious son on the head. The only time she ever smiled or laughed was in his company. He was her life's joy. After suffering the disappointment of two daughters, Mama could finally rest easy knowing she had secured her place in the household, though it didn't always spare her from the harsh words of her in-laws. Like all women who married out, Mama's job was to appease Baba's parents. Though since Grandmother had died two summers ago, her troubles had lessened and she was finally head woman of the house, over Uncle Li's wife who had only given birth to one daughter of her own.

Xiao-Niao tried not to think too much about the future, though their family made a honest living and made by, hardy ever wanting for much even in the rougher months – she still came from a low family. Their house was simple; hard dirt packed floors and more inhabitants then there were rooms. There were few windows and only a long, dingy brown cloth that served as a door. Everything in their home smelled fishy – like the sea from where that the men in her family made their living. She was fifteen now, ripe for marriage but she had no prospects. Her sister, Ching-Lan, was seventeen and well past the prime for marriage arrangement herself. Though Ching-Lan was a flower among weeds in their home; a rare beauty with her milky complexion and tall, slender frame Xiapu's matchmaker was unable to find a potential husband for even her. What sort of hope could she have for herself?

"Xiao-Niao." Baba called, drawing the girl from her thoughts as a smile broke through. While her relationship with her mother was as strained by the woman's lack of patience and love for her daughters, Xiao-Niao loved her father. He was quiet and seldom spoke praises to any of his children, but he was soft of heart and he loved his youngest daughter as much as any son. "Mama says you brought home nearly three yuan from the market today."

"I did." She beamed, as she practically leaped to his side, overjoyed by her Baba's look of pride.

"She asked for too much." Mama scolded, waggling the wooden spoon in her hand at the girl before serving Shaozu a second helping of stew. "The vendors will think we are stingy and refuse to do business with us if she keeps up this way. Then what will we do?"

Xiao-Niao resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Everytime she went to market her mother would warn her not to let herself be cheated and not to accept too little. When she returned with twice what her mother asked she would scold Xiao-Niao for being too greedy.

"I'm sorry." Xiao-Niao offered halfheartedly, in truth in her apology at all. "I won't ask for so much next time."

It was a promise she knew she wouldn't keep. On the days she came back from the market successful she was her Baba's favorite child. She was his best negotiator; so much so that he no longer allowed anyone else to go to the market for him, not even Mama. One summer when Xiao-Niao was sick with hay fever Mama sent Ching-Lan to the market instead and though she brought back the exact amount that Mama told her to ask for, Baba shook his head and told her that Xiao-Niao would have brought home more. Though Baba would never disagree with Mama out of love for his wife, his smile told the girl that he was proud.

When the men had finished dinner, Mama shooed Xiao-Niao upstairs as she finished clearing the table.

"Go help Shaozu dress for bed." She instructed, the younger girl happily up for the task as she bounded up the stairs after her little brother. With little struggle, she ushered Shaozu into the washing tub that their sister had filled with water long before the men had returned home. She scrubbed his back, washing away the gritty salt and sand from the sea.

"Oh, Xiao-Niao" Shaozu chirped suddenly, splashing water on the floor as he quickly turned in his bath, leaning over the basin, his sister trying not to laugh as his bare bottom rose above the water like a pale moon while the boy fished inside the pockets of the jacket he had shed. After a moment he sank back down into his bathwater, proudly holding his prize: a lovely junonia seashell. Xiao-Niao gaped in awe of the beautiful pattern of rust colored speckles across the glossy surface.

"That's a pretty one, Shaozu." She praised, letting him slip it into her hand.

"I brought it home for you, Jie Jie." He beamed proudly. "For your collection."

"Thank you, Shaozu." She smiled affectionately, gently stroking the top of his head. "Oh, I almost forgot I brought something home for you too!"

"Rice cake?" Shaozu asked excitedly, his gaze snapping up to his sister's.

"Aye. When you're done you can have it as a treat before bed." She promised. Shaozu nodded obediently as Xiao-Niao finished washing him, Shaozu practically leaping from the tub once she'd rinsed away the suds, his arms held up high as she wrapped the towel about him. Once he'd dressed down for bed, she fished out the rice cake from her day tunic and watched her beloved brother eagerly devour his treat. Together with Ching-Lan and their cousin Daiyu they settled down on their bed of quilts on the floor, Shaozu nestled against Xiao-Niao's chest, her fingers gently combing through his mop of unruly black hair.

She heard the rustle of blankets as Ching-Lan rolled onto her side, her slender arm draping itself over Xiao-Niao's middle, snuggling closer. The younger girl smiled. In many ways Xiao-Niao knew she was born into an unlucky life, but in these moments she felt lucky. In most families siblings considered each other rivals; especially girls. Each competing for the attention of their parents, brothers and later in life husbands. Though she was not immune to feelings of jealousy on occasion, she considered both siblings to be her most loyal and loving companions. As her eyes grew heavy with sleep she hoped it would be this way forever, even after she and Ching-Lan had married out and Shaozu became the head of the house.

* * *

Xiao-Niao hummed to herself as she roamed the marketplace, her arms crossed and basket dangling from her wrist. She'd been tasked with selling leeks and radishes; the coins she'd earned jingling in her coin purse as she strolled the busy streets, deciding today she would take her time before heading home. She always enjoyed the marketplace. From the delicious smells, interesting conversations and lovely trinkets on display.

One such cart had a particularly beautiful selection today she noted as she approached. Her eyes browsed appreciatively over the assortment of ribbons and hair ornaments. Her mouth opened forming a perfect "o" in admiration of a lovely jade hair pin, reaching out to trace its length with her fingertip. Her family could never afford luxuries like these, but Xiao-Niao and her sister enjoyed looking at them all the same. The cool, smooth surface brought a smile to the girl's face as her blue eyes flickered around the other wares being offered.

"Pretty, aren't they?"

Xiao-Niao nearly jumped out of her skin, her heart beating like the wings of a hummingbird. She turned and found Jiang-Heng laughing at her startled expression.

"Don't scare me like that!" She scolded him, cracking a smile as she swatted his arm playfully. His laughter only grew louder as he pretended to cower away from her hand.

"I called your name twice, but you seemed to be under some sort of trance, I couldn't resist." He chuckled.

"Did you?" She blushed, nervously scratching the top of her head. "I'm sorry. I was just headed home, I stopped to look for a moment."

"I guess you're a woman after all, getting distracted by shiny trinkets. Our Xiao-Niao is so cute!" He teased, laughing as he quickly moved to shield his face as Xiao-Niao raised her hand to swat at him again. She giggled as she lowered her hand, sliding the basket further up her arm as she settled. Jian-Heng had always teased her so, from the first time they met when she was a little runt of a girl. Instead of skipping rope Xiao-Niao was always trying to tag along with the boys in their village, wanting to join in on their stick fighting instead.

"Are you really a girl?" He would ask as she awkwardly swung around a stick much larger than her own body, a pout on her little mouth as she chased after him threatening to "beat his head off." He had been a scrawny and awkward child, but he'd grown into a handsome man she mused as she studied his face. She could understand why Ching-Lan was smitten with him. Anyone would agree they'd make a handsome couple if not for the large difference in family worth. Jian-Heng's father owned most of the land in Xiapu. He was a generous landlord and an important businessman with friends in high places outside Xiapu as far as Shanghai. His status was leaps and bounds above theirs. Whatever wife Jian-Heng had would be as beautiful as Ching-Lan surely, but with tiny bound feet and a large dowry to boot.

"Which one did you like?" He asked curiously, stirring her from her musings as he glanced over the cart.

"They're all lovely." She replied, her eyes drifting over each piece. There was the lovely jade piece she had just been admiring, long and sleek with a large opaque gem at the end – or maybe the pink lotus hair comb with long tendrils of silk ribbons of red and pink dangling down. They were all beautiful, how could anyone ever decide?

"I like the silver comb myself." Jian-Heng suggested, leaning over Xiao-Niao's shoulder, the girl shivering as his warm breath fanned across her ear, her eyes following his finger as he pointed out the ornate silver comb adorned with pale blue gems. "It matches your eyes."

She had to agree they did hold the same pale hue as her eyes as she carefully plucked it from the pillow it sat on to examine it, turning it between her fingers. It was light in her hands, and when she held it just right the sun caught the gems, making them sparkle beautifully. She smiled at this and nodded in agreement. "It's beautiful."

Xiao-Niao was so caught up in the splendor of the pretty comb she didn't notice the exchange between Jian-Heng and the vendor until she thanked him for his business and he turned back to Xiao-Niao.

"There you go." He announced with a charming smile.

"W-what?" She stuttered shyly, looking down at the glamorous comb in her hand. "I can't afford this...it cost more than my Baba brings home in a year."

"You don't have to pay for it. It's a gift." He laughed. "Consider it the first of many."

"Huh?" Xiao-Niao gaped, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I know it breaks tradition, but I have talked to my father and I plan to ask your Baba to marry-"

"You're going to marry Ching-Lan?" Xiao-Niao interrupted in excitement. Ching-Lan would be so happy. "Did you want me to give this to her?"

"What? Wait- no..." Jian-Heng said, puzzled. "Why would you think that?"

"Ching-Lan is very pretty...all the boys in the village think so." She answered awkwardly. "She's always liked you. I thought you knew."

"I hadn't..." Jian-Heng trailed off, nervously rubbing the back of his head. I had thought you'd known I'd always favored you. Ever since we were children."

"My sister would be really sad to hear that." Xiao-Niao sighed, tucking the comb into her pocket. She felt a wave of overwhelming guilt wash over her. It wasn't as if she didn't like Jian-Heng. While she had never seen him as a man or a future husband, they were great friends. His family was prosperous and he was good in nature and temper. Was it selfish of her to think that they would make a fair match? Was it wrong to be pleased that she would be paired with someone that she could share many laughs with? It was a match that she could never have ever imagined for herself. Her family was too poor to consider foot binding, which only lowered the value of the Wu girls even if they were attractive enough. This would be the best possible offer she could ever hope for.

"Could I ask possibly...that you not ask Baba until Ching-Lan marries out?" She asked sheepishly. "I know that he will agree. How could he not? Should you not change your mind later, could you wait? Maybe if she finds happiness with a new husband she will feel less betrayed. I love my sister. I don't want to cause her any sadness."

"If it eases your mind, I will wait." He promised, pleased that she did not reject his intentions.

"I should get home..."She replied shyly after a moment, offering him a demure smile. "Mother will send Ching-Lan after me if I don't hurry."

"Should I escort you?" He offered.

"Don't trouble yourself." She smiled, leaving no room to argue as she bowed in parting before he could answer, taking off through the market streets and on towards the dirt road that led home. The wind blew back her bangs as she ran, the length tied back in twin tufts at the side of her head. The sun was setting in the sky, warming her skin between the relief of cool breezes. Her mind swam with a thousand thoughts as her house came into view, her elder sister waving from her perch on the garden fence.

"You took your time." Ching-Lan observed, her legs swinging back and forth from her seat on the fence-post. "Any longer and Mama would have sent me after you."

"Sorry." Xiao-Niao apologized, bowing her head.

"Did you see that pretty carriage that came through?" Her sister asked, changing the subject.

"Carriage?" Xiao-Niao asked curiously.

"Yes, it had dragons carved into the wood and golden wheels. It must have been someone very important, I've never seen carriages like that before. Not here." Ching-Lan mused.

"Maybe it was the son of the Emperor come to find his commoner's wife." Xiao-Niao teased as she dropped her basket and climbed the fence to join her sister. Ching-Lan laughed and shook her head as she leaned against her younger sister, tilting her head to lay against the crook of her neck. They gazed off into the evening sky. They could see Shaozu, Baba and Uncle Li in the distance.

"Whoever he chooses will live a blessed life. I'm envious." Ching-Lan murmured. "No girl like us could ever be so lucky to be the wife of the next Emperor. We'd be lucky to marry pig farmers at this rate."

Xiao-Niao's heart ached with guilt in the truth of what her sister said. Though she had somehow stumbled upon her own unimaginable luck in Jian-Heng's proposal, it pained her inside knowing that her beloved sister was likely to know nothing but hard labor and unhappiness.

* * *

Jie Jie - Elder sister

Mei Mei - Little sister


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Blood in the Water

* * *

"Shaozu!" Mama called after her little brother, one hand on her hip from the doorway, the other held out the bucket her brother used to gather mussels and oysters. "You've forgotten your bucket!"

Xiao-Niao laughed as she heard her brother running back up the path as she gathered the breakfast dishes from the table, placing them into the wash basin. No sooner than Mama had disappeared upstairs, Ching-Lan brushed past the cloth door with a bucket of water to fill it. Xiao-Niao stepped to the side to let her sister pour the water before beginning her chore. Ching-Lan shouldered the bucket, pushing back the cloth door. She stumbled back suddenly with a gasp, finding a plump woman in strange clothing, peering in at the girl through the early morning's shadows. The bucket fell to the floor with a clunk as Ching-Lan clutched her hands to her heart, feeling as though it would burst through her chest in shock.

"I'm sorry, child, I didn't mean to frighten you, I was about to knock." The woman spoke, inviting herself to take a step inside. Her voice was thick, raspy and quite unpleasant. Catching her breath, Ching-Lan hesitantly bowed and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Miss, you startled me is all." The girl replied shyly, picking up the bucket she'd dropped in her fright. All eyes shifted to the stairs as Mama came to inspect the commotion, her eyebrows disappearing beneath her bangs as she gawked at the new face, her eyes drinking in the woman's strange, though lavish attire.

"I wasn't expecting company, I'm sorry that I am so unprepared. The man of the house has just left for the boat, would you like some tea?" Mama asked politely.

"No, thank you. Please pardon my intrusion. I'm Madam Fong." She introduced herself. "I've been appointed by the Minster to assist the Japanese Emperor in finding a bride. I've been making my rounds to each house in the countryside and I've come to inquire of any eligible daughters you may have."

Mama gaped, somewhat suspicious.

"I don't understand, I'm afraid. Why exactly is that man looking for a wife in Xiapu?" She asked.

"For his son." Madam Fong corrected before offering Mama an explanation similar to the story Jian-Heng had told the Wu sisters.

"Oh, I see..." Mama replied, still not completely grasping the situation. She shook her head of her thoughts, gesturing to her girls."Er, well. We have three girls in this house, two of marrying age."

Madam Fong nodded and pulled a scroll and quill from the sleeve of her strange cloak, pulling free the red string that bound it as she poised her hand to write. "What is your family name?"

"Wu." Mama answered. "My oldest daughter is Ching-Lan, seventeen and the youngest, Xiao-Niao, is fifteen."

"The eldest is past the recommended marriage age and you've not yet made arrangements for her?" Madam Fong asked, looking up from her scroll.

"There is no family with an eligible son that will have our Ching-Lan at this time. We made arrangements once just after her sixteenth birthday, but the boy's family decided upon another daughter of higher worth." Mama answered hesitantly.

"A pity. She's lovely to look at but a fisherman's daugher is hardly a prize." Madam Fong tsk-ed, her bulging eyes appraising the older sister from head to toe. Ching-Lan's face scrunched up in embarrassment. It was a harsh truth, but truth no less.

"Perhaps your fortune will change." Madam Fong remarked dryly, rolling up her scroll. "Emperor Taisho intends to show China that Japan is our ally and that he is a benevolent and charitable man by taking a common daughter-in-law. I may return again, hopefully it will come as less of a surprise." Madam Fong replied lamely, bowing her head before exiting their home. Mama turned to look at her daughters, still unsure if she had just imagined the whole thing.

"Xiao-Niao...finish the dishes. Ching-Lan, make some sticky rice balls, when she's finish you and your sister can take them to the boats. The tide is low, you can help harvest seaweed."

"Yes, Mama." The girls replied in unison, wondering to themselves if perhaps they'd imagined it too as they returned to their chores.

* * *

"Jie Jie! I found another shell for you!" Shaozu called, running across the sandy beach to meet his sisters.

"Oh, that is a pretty one!" Xiao-Niao cried, her finger tracing the smooth swirls of the horn-like shell. Her brother grinned proudly, satisfied with her praise as they both examined the perfect white and tan stripes. Baba waved them over to where he stood, carrying several buckets in each hand and a fish net draped over his shoulder.

"What have you there, little one?" Baba asked, a smile on his dry lips.

"I found a pretty shell for Xiao-Niao, Baba." The boy announced, extending his hand proudly for him to see.

"That's a very nice one, Shaozu. I bet your Jie Jie can make herself a pretty necklace with it." He said, affectionately ruffling his son's hair. Shaozu offered the shell to his sister before crawling into the boat. Baba handed each girl two buckets for collecting before pushing the boat into the water, calling over his shoulder to them. "Don't wade too far and mind the current."

"Yes, Baba." They called, collecting their buckets and making their way to the shore. The sea was calm, the waves gentle as they lapped at their feet, the water a welcomed relief from the dry heat of late. They left their buckets in the sand as they pulled their skirts up, tying the fabric into knots on each side just above their knees before they recollected their buckets and waded out to collected the mounds of seaweed caught on the rocks.

The next few hours were filled with the boring task of gathering and separating each piece of seaweed, hanging them to try and picking away any bits of grit stuck within them. When the sun was high, Uncle Li's daughter Daiyu brought them lunch, the men bringing in the boats for awhile to enjoy Mama's steamed oysters with them on the beach. While Baba went to fetch a fresh bucket of water to keep their fish fresh, Xiao-Niao and Shaozu chased each other around the beach, throwing handfuls of sand into the wind. Ching-Lan rested in the boat, staring off into the ocean, the breeze gently tossing her unbond hair.

"Oi, Jie jie. Girls aren't supposed to touch the boat!" Shaozu called when he caught her, Xiao-Niao in tow as they returned to the shore. "It's bad luck!"

"That's just a fisherman's tale." Ching-Lan scoffed, rolling her eyes, unwilling to give up her comfortable spot.

"No it's not!" Shaozu pouted in protest, roughly yanking at his elder sister's arm. "Get out before you bring us bad luck. Baba won't be able to catch anymore fish and I won't be able to find Xiao-Niao an oyster with a pearl!"

Ching-Lan jerked her arm out of his grasp, raising her hand as though she intended to strike him. Shaozu took a step back, his face twisted in anger as he ducked behind Xiao-Niao who sent their elder sister a pleading expression. Ching-Lan huffed with annoyance as she reluctantly climbed out of the boat.

"I should go back to the house to grab baskets to carry home what we've dried anyway. I'll be back shortly." She grumbled, leaving her younger siblings behind as she headed up the beach. Shaozu slipped out from behind his sister, sticking his tongue out at Ching-Lan's retreating back, one finger coming up to slide the bottom lid of his eye down. Xiao-Niao clapped a hand over her mouth at his expression, muffling her laughter in case Ching-Lan should turn around.

When Baba returned he and Shaozu returned to the sea while she went back to work, checking the drying leaves. She noted that the strands were still a bit moist, bringing a hand to shield her eyes from the sun as she glanced to the sky. She decided it was safe to start gathering the next batch, expecting they would be ready by the time her sister returned to collect them. With her bucket in hand she waded back to the rocks, where the waves had washed fresh new bundles of seaweed onto their jagged edges.

She plucked them carefully, being mindful of sharp edges as she worked, occasionally glancing further out to watch Baba's boat as it drifted further out. She smiled as Shaozu leaped into the blue depths, a small net secured around his neck for collecting oysters and mussels while Baba tossed his net over the other side. She watched them for awhile, daydreaming of silly things as she lazily went about her task. She gasped when she pulled away a tangled bunch of seaweed revealing a bright red starfish clinging to the rock's surface as she peeled away it's hiding place. With unbridled excitement she placed the buckets on a low shelf of dry rock before trying to maneuver around the cloister of larger rocks, her petite body arching over them as her arm stretched to its limit, struggling to pry the starfish loose.

She cursed beneath her breath, deciding this would have been much easier if she was as tall as her elder sister. Now determined to get the damned thing, she carefully stepped onto a rock beneath the surf to raise herself higher, its awkward shape proving difficult to remain balanced as she tried again for her prize. The waves beat against the backs of her legs, the wind picking up as she stretched, grunting as she finally pulled it free, losing her balance in the process.

She screamed out as her footing slipped, her arms flailing helplessly as she fell backwards into the surf. She took in a large and unpleasant gulp of sea water, her throat burning uncomfortably from both the salt and lack of oxygen as she fought her way to the surface. She managed to get to her feet, gasping and sputtering for breath in the waist-deep waters. Once the panic had subsided she became aware of a stinging ache in her left knee. The starfish forgotten, she snatched up her buckets and waded back to the beach, heavily weighed down by her wet clothes. Once her feeet touched the dry sand she inspected her knee, fresh blood seeping from an open cut, hissing in pain as her finger probed the irritated flesh.

"Aiya, stupid girl, look what you've done." She scolded herself, slowly limping her way up the beach to the shed the men kept their nets and buckets, hoping to find something to protect the wound until Mama could have a look at it. When she reached the old, wooden shack she managed to find a cloth tarp, ripping away a long strip to fashion a bandage. With an annoyed sigh she plopped down on a crate, deciding to have a rest, shivering as a cool breeze swept through the open doors, her tunic now cold and damp, clinging uncomfortably to her like a second skin. She reluctantly decided she'd dry much faster in the sun, sliding down from her perch. There was yelling and loud chatter from outside, several village boys running past the shed as she exited its doors. She craned her neck, trying to peak over a sand dune, blocking her view from whatever was happening. A pair of older boys climbed atop it, both panicked as they pointed towards the water's edge.

Xiao-Niao grew anxious, chewing her bottom lip as she hurried towards them.

"Look at all the blood." One of them commented shakily.

"Did they get the boy out? I can't see." The other one asked, his hand at his brow as they searched the ocean. She stiffened immediately, her heart caught in her throat as she took off in a run, her knee aching terribly as she staggered to keep her balance. The yelling was getting louder, the words reaching her ears.

"Get him out, get him out!" Uncle Li cried helplessly, his own boat beached on the sand.

"Swim faster, boy! Get out of the water!"

"Shaozu!" She screamed in horror, the scene coming to full view as she rounded the dune. Baba's boat was overturned in the distance, a dark pool of blood billowing ominously around it. Shaozu was swimming frantically towards the shore, several fisherman wading out towards him. There was a splash of dorsal fins near the boat behind him and the realization sent her reeling as she fought the urge to vomit. A shark.

She made a beeline for the water's edge, wriggling out of Uncle Li's grasp as he tried to stop her. Her knee burned as she tread water, the salt stinging the torn flesh beneath her bandage but nothing else mattered but reaching her brother.

"Shaozu!" She screamed, hot tears spilling from her eyes as her arms reached out to him. He frantically paddled towards her, his arms clinging desperately to her waist as she made the last stretch between them, wailing into her breast. Uncle Li ran into the sea to fetch them, grabbing Xiao-Niao under the arms as he dragged them both to shore, neither sibling releasing their hold on the other.

"Jie jie." Shaozu sobbed, tugging the fabric at her waist. "Jie jie we have to help Baba. Jie jie we can't leave him!"

Xiao-Niao held Shaozu tight in her embrace, her shaky hand smoothing over his head as she looked out to the boat and back at her uncle, pleading him with her eyes but her grim expression said it all. A strangled cry left her throat, the grief too overbearing, her legs giving out as she and her brother toppled over onto the sand.

"Baba!" She wailed, her small frame wracking violently as she curled around her precious brother, holding him protectively. They lay there in the sand, the sounds and faces all a blur until the pair were pried apart by Jian-Heng. Why was he here? When had he come? She decided it didn't matter as she fought with him to keep her hold on Shaozu.

"You have to let go. We have to get you home...your mother..." He trailed off sullenly. Xiao-Niao choked another sob out for her poor Mama. Had anyone told her yet? Did she know? She gave in with a sniffle, nodding her understanding as she released her hold on Shaozu. Uncle Li lifted the boy up onto his back as Jian-Heng helped Xiao-Niao to her feet, catching her off guard as he swept her up into his arms, following her uncle to their home.

Mama and Ching-Lan were in the garden when they approached. Mama dropped her basket when she saw her children being carried up the path, running to meet them. Xiao-Niao could only assume she didn't know, burying her face in Jian-Heng's neck as she shed more tears for her mother, missing the jealous glare Ching-Lan sent in their direction as she watched on in confusion.

"What happened?" Mama asked, panic in her voice as Shaozu slipped from his uncle's back and ran to his mother, wailing in agony.

"Mrs. Wu..."Jian-Heng started, his voice strained as he found himself unable to speak the terrible words. Uncle Ji clapped his palm down on the young man's shoulders, taking the burden from him.

"There was an accident, Song." He replied, his tone gentle and full of sadness as he addressed his sister-in-law. A shark overturned the boat and attacked. My brother fought bravely to make sure our Shaozu escaped. He died honorably."

"What?" Ching-Lan croaked, pushing past the gate as she joined them on the road. Shaozu looked up from Mama's skirts, his fists balled tightly as he ran at her, hitting her violently with closed fists.

"Aiya! Stop! What are you doing?!" She screamed, pushing the boy back.

"It's all your fault, you dumb stupid girl. I told you it was bad luck, I told you!" He screamed and sobbed, his face red with anger and his eyes puffy with tears as she roughly shoved the older girl down. He looked down at her, fresh tears willing in his dark eyes as he spat in her face before running inside, leaving Ching-Lan on the ground, her eyes stinging with tears that spilled over. Their mother hadn't even witnessed the exchange, remaining frozen where she stood, her eyes as round as tea saucers and her lip trembling with unspoken heartache. Jian-Heng lowered Xiao-Niao to her feet, the small girl wobbling under the weight of her sadness.

"Thank you for bringing my children home safely." Mama's whispered words finally came, bowing her head respectfully to Jian-Heng, her lips tight and her expression dark as she draped her daughter's arm over her shoulder, helping the girl inside. Jian-Heng offered a hand to the eldest daughter, left forgotten in the dirt as she bit back her tears, unwilling to cry in front of the boy she liked.

"Thank you." She sniffled, accepting his hand as he helped her up. She bowed to him and quickly hurried inside to allow tears freedom to fall.

* * *

Not going to lie, I teared up a little just writing this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A Family Broken

* * *

Three agonizing days passed. Unable to reclaim any remains to properly bury Baba, they made extra effort to make proper tributes so his spirit would not be unhappy in the next life. The villagers came and went, offering their prayers and what money they could spare, lighting incense in respect for the Wu family. Many of Baba's fellow fisherman and friends brought generous offerings of fish and oysters, knowing the difficulties that came with a husband's death. In the midst of this period of grieving came another unexpected visitor. Madam Fong true to her word returned and the news she brought was bittersweet.

"Emperor Taisho would like to propose an offer to you, Mrs. Wu." She announced as she stood outside their cloth door, thrusting a bound scroll towards Mama. "Upon learning of your family's recent tragedy, I have decided that your family meets the idea standards of his wishes. Your husband is dead, your son is not yet a man, your brother-in-law has no sons of his own and your father-in-law is long past his working days. You have many mouths to feed and little means to provide for them now. If you agree to this arrangement, Emperor Taisho will make sure that the family of his future daughter-in-law will be well taken care of for the rest of their days."

Both girls sat open mouthed at the table, their breakfast forgotten as they waited for their mother's reply. Mama shook her head and sighed sullenly. How could she deny the truth of it all? Without her husband there was only her brother-in-law to provide food for eight hungry bellies and pay the land taxes until Shaozu was old enough to manage a boat of his own.

"What must we do?" She finally answered, resignation in her voice as she accepted the scroll.

"Normal wedding practices will continue. I will compose a letter of acceptance to this arrangement to the Emperor, along with an explanation of our traditions." Madam Fong offering her a smile that quickly faded as if she remembered something unsavory. She cast a glance at the girls. "Which one are you offering up, Mrs. Wu?"

"Ching-Lan is well past the usual marrying age, I'm afraid if we wait much longer she'll never be matched." Mama replied.

"She is very pretty, but there is one thing that must be attended to immediately." Madam Fong advised, gesturing to the girl's feet. "He wants a common girl, but your daughter is a representation of our fine country. Her face will not make up for those big, clumsy feet. She is being given a grand opportunity, she should take the next step into rising into her new worth."

"Footbinding is best done when the girl is young and the bones are still soft." Mama fretted. "My daughter is twice the recommended age."

"There is no beauty with pain." Madam Fong recited as she took a step towards the door. "I'll be honest, Mrs. Wu, there are plenty of families with worse situations through the countryside, but I found myself moved by your tragedy, I am offering this purely because it seems like your family could use some good fortune in this time of sadness. Do not squander this opportunity and do as I ask. I'll return soon."

Mama looked to Ching-Lan, silent though her mind was busy thinking of all the plans and preperations she would need to make. Finally, she scratched the top of her head and left the room, heading upstairs to the upstairs women's room leaving her two daughters to their own thoughts. Ching-Lan was both elated and terrified. The idea of footbinding was frightening, but oh her luck! She was going to be married to an Emperor, she was going to live the life of fantasy every village girl had dreamed. She would have servants, extravagant clothes and her life would be filled with beautiful things. She'd never have to dig potatoes out of the earth or clean fish in her family's dirty hovel any longer.

While the older girl's mind soared in her personal fantasy, Xiao-Niao's thoughts ran in the opposite direction, finding this news troubling. She had known one day that she and her sister would be separated when they married out, but they would always return to their natal homes for special festivals. How would that happen now? They wouldn't be separated by mere villages, they would be an entire continent apart. Her sister would be on her own in a country where no one would understand her. Alone in a home full of unfamiliar faces.

Her poor sister...

* * *

Madam Fong returned a few weeks later, informing Mrs. Wu that due to the pressing nature of the arrangement, the Emperor did not wish to prolong the marriage any longer than necessary, writing to expect word for Ching-Lan's retrieval within a month's time. For the next week Mama ran around like a chicken without a head making all the plans involved with her daughter's engagement. When the first set of gifts from Ching-Lan's future family arrived, she had shoved the girls upstairs, excusing them from their daily chores to help the eldest girl prepare her dowry. In their traditional ways, they believed that a wife should never take away from her husband's family, in so Ching-Lan had only had a month or so to prepare a wardrobe and blankets to last her a lifetime. She would need the extra hands. Xiao-Niao and Daiyu didn't complain, sewing and embroidering was something the girls had always enjoyed when they could afford the luxuries of making new clothes and it was certainly a pleasant change from the sweat and pains of laboring under the sun.

"What should we make first?" Xiao-Niao asked as she opened the large lacquered trunk her sister had received, placing it between them.

"I'll need something suitable to wear when they arrive, like the noble girls wear." Ching-Lan answered, scrunching her nose with a glance down at the loose fitting jacket and worn trousers she wore. "Like Jian-Heng's sisters."

Xiao-Niao nodded, opening the trunk to fish through the assortment of colored fabrics, her mind recalling the elegant clothes that Jian-Heng's sisters wore; always fashioned in elegant silk qipaos of bright, vibrant colors and intricate designs from neck to foot. She considered their short sleeved jackets over silk long sleeved blouses and full, layered skirts as she chose a thick bolt of coal colored silk that reminded her of Ching-Lan's eyes. She cut the shape while studying her sister's shape, estimating how much fabric she'd require. Cutting was always frustrating and time consuming, but Xiao-Niao was eager to begin embroidering. When she was satisfied with the pieces she chose a spool of gold colored thread and closed her eyes, envisioning a design that would match her sister's beauty and elegance. She imagined a butterfly flying over a field of the orchids for which her sister was named after, swaying in the summer breeze, smiling to herself as she made the first stitch.

Ching-Lan watched the younger girl for a moment before starting on her own project, a new pair of shoes for herself, she'd need plenty in varying sizes once her foot binding was done. She took up a bolt of blue fabric and went to work, her cousin Daiya who wasn't as good in her stitching as the sisters, was tasked with making quilts instead. The girls cut their eyes to the stairs as Shaozu wandered up wearing a sullen expression. He'd not been the same since the accident, his usual bubbly self gone and replaced with melancholy. His eyes immediately landed on Ching-Lan and his brows drew together in anger and he immediately turned around as if he'd seen a snake and stomped his way down the stairs.

Ching-Lan sighed, pausing mid-stitch as she watched after him. The little boy blamed her for their father's death. He refused to eat meals until she'd left the table and had taken to sleeping with Mama instead of upstairs with his sisters as he used to.

"How long will he continue to blame me?" She grumbled, continuing her project.

"He was the closest to Baba." Xiao-Niao replied softly. "It's easier for him to blame someone else. He's only eleven. When he's older he'll understand."

"He shouldn't blame me at all." The eldest argued, refusing to accept this excuse. Xiao-Niao sighed, setting down her sewing for a moment.

"I'll be back, my throat is dry." She lied as she headed downstairs. She spotted Shaozu sitting at the table next to their Grandfather who quietly sipped his afternoon tea, seemingly unaware of the boy's presence. Shaozu leaned over the table, his face resting on his hands as he stared absently at the wall, lost in some unseen memory.

"Shaozu." Xiao-Niao called in a sing-song tone, squatting next to his chair as she poked his side playfully. She could see him fight back a smile as she poked his most ticklish spot. She prodded him again, this time a giggle slipping from the boy's lips.

"Stop, Jie Jie!" He pouted, trying his best to sound angry through giggles. Xiao-Niao smiled, her hand stroking over the top of his head.

"It hurts your Jie Jie's heart to see you sad, Shaozu." She said gently. "I know it hurts, but Baba would be sad to see his precious son suffer this way. He loved you so much that he gave his life to save you, sweet boy. Let's honor his sacrifice and live happily and make his spirit proud."

Shaozu thought over her words for moment before nodding, his arms wrapping around her shoulders as he hugged her to himself. Her hand moved to his back, rubbing in soothing circles.

"You can't continue to blame Ching-Lan either." She added, the boy immediately tensing in her arms as he drew back, his expression grave at the mention of his eldest sister. "What happened is no one's fault, Shaozu, she hurts too."

"I won't forgive her. I don't care what you say." Shaozu snapped, sharply pulling away from Xiao-Niao to flee from the room. She sighed in frustration as she pinched the bridge of her nose. She'd been so close, but he was still young, stubborn and in this moment his pain and resentment were too deep.

"The more you push him to forgive her the more he'll fight back." Her grandfather said suddenly, surprising her as she'd almost forgotten he was still in the room. "You should just be grateful he doesn't know the truth of it...it's not your sister that should be pleading his forgiveness."

Xiao-Niao's brow creased as she looked to her Grandfather in confusion. He took another sip from his cup before fixing her with a knowing stare.

"You came home that day with a cut on your leg." He replied simply, his tone cold and void of emotion. "You bled in the water didn't you?"

"I cut myself by accident on a rock while I was collecting seaweed." The girl nodded, still unsure of where his train of thought was going.

"There is a reason fisherman do not gut their fish on the boat. Spilling blood attracts the beasts from the depths, it makes them frenzy." He continued cruelly, his granddaughter paling, her body trembling at his implications. "You spilled your blood into the sea and you lured the beast that killed your Baba."

There was a loud thunk behind her, the girl shakily turning to find her mother who had dropped their iron tea kettle onto the floor in her shock. Tears prickled behind Xiao-Niao's lids, her lip quivering. Mama's eyebrows knitted in anger as she crossed the room, her hand raised as she struck the girl across the cheek. Xiao-Niao's head jerked to the side at the strength behind her mother's hand, her head spinning painfully from the whiplash.

"You did what? Huh?" She sobbed, striking the girl again, this time her palm coming down on the girl's arm. "You bled into the water? Did you?"

"I didn't mean to!" Xiao-Niao cried both in fear and in heartache. "I didn't know! It was an accident!"

"Not throwing you in the well when you were born was the accident!" Her mother crowed, striking her across the head this time. "You killed your Baba, stupid girl. You didn't have enough sense to keep yourself out of trouble and now you walk around this home letting Shaozu blame his elder sister, hm? You make us all suffer because of your worthlessness!"

Xiao-Niao's body shook with sobs as she dropped to her knees, her hands covering her face as her mother continued her attacks, assaulting the girl with a barrage of angry slaps. Having heard Xiao-Niao's distressed screams and pleas, Ching-Lan and Daiyu paused at the stairs and Shaozu emerged past the cloth door. Ching-Lan's gaze was hard as she searched her sister's tear stained face in disbelief, having heard her mother's loud accusations. Their mother halted her beating, tears in her eyes as her young son looked to her with eyes full of fear.

"Shaozu..." Their mother sniffed, wiping her own tears away with her sleeve. "Go back outside."

"No!" Ching-Lan cried, angrily descending the stairs. "Tell him!"

"Be quiet. He doesn't need to suffer anymore pain." Mama snapped.

"It's not fair!" Ching-Lan protested, pointing an accusing finger at Xiao-Niao. "She is responsible for Baba's death but I take the blame? Don't you know how hard it's been for me?"

"It was an accident!" Xiao-Niao wailed, her eyes pleading to her elder sister. "I didn't m-mean t-to...I-I d-didn't know w-what would h-happen..."

"Why are you blaming my Jie Jie for what you did?!" Shaozu snapped at her, ignoring Xiao-Niao's apology.

"I didn't do it!" Ching-Lan screamed indignantly, stomping her foot like a frustrated child. "She cut her leg and bled into the water! The shark came because of her! She let me take the blame but it wasn't me! It's not fair!"

"No!" Shaozu yelled, running towards Ching-Lan, shoving her roughly, his elder sister falling back against the stairs. He stood over her, jutting an accusing finger at her. "You sat in the the boat after I told you what would happen! I told you it was bad luck but you didn't listen! Your cursed us with your bad luck! Because of you Jie Jie cut her knee and the shark came. It's your fault!"

"You leave little big sister alone! She didn't do anything. She was cursed by big sister's bad luck too." He added as he turned to his mother, his small fists tight, fixing her with a glare. Their mother gaped, unsure of how to reply. What could she say? In their home they obeyed the Three Obediences and Four Virtues. When a daughter obey your father, when a wife obey your husband and when a widow obey your son. His gaze shifted to Xiao-Niao, softening as he saw her wet eyes and red cheeks. "Jie Jie don't cry anymore. That evil girl will be gone soon and we'll be happier without her!"

Shaozu sent his eldest sister one last chilling glare before he brushed past their mother, helping Xiao-Niao to her feet. She sniffled, wiping at her eyes on the back of her sleeve. For a time the room remained silent and still, the occupants unsure of how their next move. Finally, Mama moved to help Ching-Lan from the floor before shooing them back upstairs, ignoring her eldest daughters cries of protest.

"Go upstairs and finish your sewing, you don't have time to waste." Mama snapped, disappearing outside once they'd vanished up the stairs. Xiao-Niao swayed on unsteady legs, her mind swimming with all that had just transpired, her heart heavy and riddled with guilt. Was it truly her fault or a result of Ching-Lan's bad luck? Whatever the answer, her heart was shattered knowing that regardless the truth she and her elder sister's relationship would never be the same.

* * *

Xiao-Niao continued to help Ching-Lan with her dowry preparations regardless of her protests. Though the older girl had told Xiao-Niao not to show her face in the upstairs room, after a scolding from their mother, she resigned to the fact that there was nothing she could do save for refuse to acknowledge her sister's existence. Xiao-Niao continued her work on the outfit Ching-Lan had asked her to make for her wedding day, wondering to herself if the girl wouldn't just toss it out when she'd finished to be spiteful.

Though in all her understanding of her sister's pain, she found herself frustrated and disgusted with the way Ching-Lan was treating her. Surely in her heart's mind Ching-Lan knew that she hadn't purposely let her take the blame. She hadn't known. Which one of their bad luck had caused the accident was unknown to her, but she told herself had it been Ching-Lan's negligence to obey Shaozu's warning she would have never held it against her. Their mother too had been equally cold, though not only to her, but to Ching-Lan as well, unable to decide which of the two deserved her anger so she took to having as little to do with them as possible.

It was seemingly impossible for her to ignore the eldest girl for the time being with all that needed to be done but she tried to find strength in the knowledge that soon they would be gone from her home. Ching-Lan would leave for her new home by the month's end and afterwards she would sell her youngest daughter off if she had to, if only so there was one less mouth to feed in their home.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

No Going Back

* * *

Xiao-Niao and Daiyu watched in fascination as Mama knelt at Ching-Lan's feet, a large bucket of smelly liquid at her side. The girls scrunched their nose at the foul stench – in Xiao-Niao's opinion it smelled like a mixture of dirt and urine. A lacquered box sat upon her lap, unlatching it to unveil a roll of cotton bandages that she measured out in long strips. Beside her, their aunt coaxed Ching-Lan's feet into the odorous water, her fingers massaging it into her soft flesh. For the past week Ching-Lan had been made to eat dumplings and other soft foods, so it would will her feet to be as soft and pliable as the foods she ate. Foot-binding was best recommended at an early age, when the bones are still mostly water, Mama had said, but it was unlikely a few dumplings would make this any less painful for the girl.

When Mama had finished cutting the bandages into strips, she let them join Ching-Lan's foot in the basin, soaking up the smelly concoction inside. Afterwards aunt lifted Ching-Lan's foot from the basin as Mama readied the first strip, tucking the toes under against the ball of her foot, leaving only the big toe for balance, securing them there with a tight loop around the instep. Her fingers brushed along the underside of Ching-Lan's foot, stopping at the arch, she locked her jaw, lips pressed in a firm line as she placed one hand at her heel, holding her foot steady pressed down on the bridge, forcibly breaking her daughter's foot at the arch.

The girl let out a blood curdling scream, trying to yank her foot away from her mother's cruel hands, earning a painful slap on her thigh from Mama as she secured her work with another loop behind the heel.

"Come hold her arms, Xiao-Niao." Mama beckoned, her brows drew in concentration as she moved to the next foot. The younger girl bowed her head, reluctantly moving to her sister's side, struggling as she forced Ching-Lan to cross her arms across her chest, making her twist her upper body towards Xiao-Niao as she held her in a tight embrace. While Mama repeated her process, Auntie worked on the finished foot, completely wrapping it up to the calve with a fresh roll of bandage, sewing the bandages closed when she'd finished.

Ching-Lan's tears soaked through her sister's jacket as she sobbed against her breast, writhing in her hold, wailing in agony as she pleaded for Mama to stop. Weeks ago Xiao-Niao might have comforted her sister, whispered encouraging words in her ear and gently stroked her hair, but she found herself growing more and more resentful of Ching-Lan's childish grudge with each day – and so she found herself unwilling to offer any sort of comfort.

When the task was finished, Mama shooed Xiao-Niao away from her sister, her eyes appraising her handiwork as she examined Ching-Lan's newly molded feet.

"Stand up." She instructed the girl. Ching-Lan shook her head stubbornly, sniffling as her freed hands slowly reached out to her aching feet that had started to burn uncomfortably from the lack of circulation to her toes. Mama's hand shot out, grabbing a large handful of Ching-Lan's hair, yanking her to her feet. Her daughter wobbled on her new feet, crying out in pain as the full weight of body was on the toes bent under her sole, her arms flailing at her sides like a chicken's wings.

"Ungrateful bitch." Mama seethed, striking Ching-Lan across the head. "I've given you a gift, do not insult me with your disobience. Walk ten times across the room then you may rest."

Ching-Lan's body shook with silent sobs, reluctantly shuffling forward with great difficulty and discomfort. What would have taken her mere seconds an hour ago took her several minutes. When Mama was satisified she draped her daughter's arm over her shoulders and guided her to a bench beneath the window.

"We'll change your bandages every three days, you'll need to pay attention closely because when you leave you'll be responsible for their care on your own. If you don't tend to them properly they'll become infected and you may die." She warned. Ching-Lan nodded with a sniffle.

"Finish your embroidery. Your sister and Daiyu will help you." Mama said, offering no gentle words or praise as she and Auntie hauled the basin downstairs. Both girls watched Ching-Lan, unsure of what words to offer. The older girl's eyes had taken on a dull, lifeless quality as she stared dully at the box of fabric before her. After a moment she slowly reached down, fishing out a pair of shoes she had been working on the day before. Her fingers brushed over the shape of the small shoe in her hand, the whole thing no larger than the palm of her dainty hand, that dull gaze shifting to her twisted feet. A shiver ran up Xiao-Niao's spine as she watched her sister, it was as if the girl had just died right in front of her, her soul ascending into the heavens sand leaving behind an empty shell.

* * *

In the following days that passed, Madam Fong became a frequent visitor to their home. She brought gifts and letters from Ching-Lan's new family. She looked troubled one particular evening as she strolled through their cloth door, settling herself at the table alongside the three girls who had just sat down to breakfast while Mama prepared tea.

"I have a bit of troubling news." Madam Fong confessed, accepting the cup Mama offered. She took a sip before promptly placing it back on the saucer and fishing a letter from her sleeve pocket. "I confess I was very pressed to find a match in a short amount of time that I didn't check to make sure your daughter and the Emperor's son were a suitable match. I don't think I've ever seen a worse pairing in all my years..."

Mama stressed her bottom lip between her teeth as she shot her daughter a glance. "Is it truly that bad?"

Madam Fong sighed as she plucked away the ribbon, the scroll unrolling itself as she recited its contents:

"Madam Fong, I write to you in hopes that this letter reaches you in good condition. Regarding your inquiries of my son: Taisho, Sesshomaru was born on the fifteenth day of the first month of the year 1604. I hope this knowledge will assist you in forging this union.

Emperor Taisho, Hiro"

"A dragon." Mama sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Xiao-Niao shot a wary glance at her sister, who was seemingly unfazed by this terrible news as she stared blankly into her bowl of porridge. Another shiver crept its way up Xiao-Niao's spine, something that seemed to be happening often. Her sister's change in character leaving her unsettled.

"Yes. A Dragon is the worst possible match for your Horse daughter. They'll never compromise and he will be unsatisfied by her." Madam Fong frowned. "I wrote him shortly after explaining this – the Japanese follow similar principles in these regards...but in his response he did not seem troubled by this unfortunate news. He said there was no time to look for another, your girl would do."

"If he is willing to accept this misfortune, then our family will as well." Mama replied.

"I strongly advise against it." Madam Fong warned. "I know that I have a duty to assist the Emperor, but I have a duty to my country as well. If this marriage is unhappy, China will suffer."

"Few marriages are happy." Mama scoffed. "Marriage is not about the happiness of a girl, it's about filial duty. What would you have me do? Without my husband, my brother-in-law is the only provider in this family. My father-in-law is too old to work, my son too young. This roof houses eight people. Eight mouths to feed and rent to pay. I admit this is a troubling turn of events, but our family and China need this union to happen."

Mama shifted her gaze to her daughter, fixing her with a harsh glare. "You will not let this news hinder your obligations to this family. You've burdened your family with your birth, this is your opportunity to make amends and bring honor and peace to our homeland. You'll live comfortably for the rest of your life. You'll never want for anything and for your sacrifice your family will be taken care of."

"I won't dishonor you." Ching-Lan promised obediently, her voice flat. Mama nodded her head in, pleased with her daughter's compliance, offering her a simple pat on the shoulder in praise.

"If there is light in the soul, there will be beauty in the person. If there is beauty in the person, there will be harmony in the home. If there is harmony in the home, there will be order in the nation. If there is order in the nation, there will be peace in the world." Mama recited this reminder. Madam Fong shook her head. She had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Ching-Lan visibly struggled as she took a few more wobbly steps, her brows knitted tightly in frustration – the first show of any sort of emotion Xiao-Niao had seen from the older girl in some time, she noted. A loud crack made the younger girl flinch in disgust; her sister had broken another toe. That was five now in counting if she remembered correctly. The sound didn't seem to bother Ching-Lan as she took a final lap around the room before settling by the window. Mama had demanded she do ten trips around the upstairs room each afternoon until she could walk with a steady gait.

With only a few days left and the help of her sister and cousin, Ching-Lan's dowry was nearly finished, including the gifts she had prepared for each new member of her new family. The Taisho clan was of decent size; consisting of the Emperor Taisho Hiro, his wife Kimiko and their only son Sesshomaru. The Emperor also had a concubine, Izayoi, whom birthed him another son called Inuyasha. Along with letters containing each family member's measurements they sent more chests of fine silk, thread and several pieces of jewelry to use.

Ching-Lan had already prepared a pair of shoes for each one, but she decided she should prepare something special for her future husband as well in hopes of winning his favor. The smoother this marriage went, the easier it would be. She hadn't had much knowledge in the dress of Japanese men, the closest she could compare were the silk jackets and loose trousers worn by Jian-Heng. While his wardrobe was more elegant than anything the common villagers wore, she imagined it paled in comparison to the clothes of royalty.

She remembered vaguely her mother telling her about an old hanfu that belonged to her Baba's ancestors; a style worn by the wealthy lords of that time. She glanced around the room until her gaze settled on an old trunk Mama kept old clothing in. She wobbled to a stand, her legs still unsteady as she shuffled towards the dusty crate. Neither Xiao-Niao or Diayu paid her any attention as she fished around inside until she found it, pulling the dark blue fabric free. Something clattered at her feet, a brow raising as she glanced down at a silver comb that had fallen out of the folds.

Daiyu and Xiao-Niao looked up from their own projects at the noise, the latter immediately stiffening as her eyes followed her sister's to the comb at her feet. Not wanting to explain where the the gift had come from she had stashed the comb in a place no one had touched for years. She nervously chewed her lip as her sister folded the hanfu over her arm, leaning down to pick up the comb.

"I don't remember this." She mused, studying it between her fingers.

"It probably one of Grandmother's old things. You should put it back." Xiao-Niao lied, trying to hide the panic in her voice.

"We played dress up from the clothes in this chest a hundred times as children, I've never seen this before and Mama keeps all the old jewelry in a box in her room." Her sister replied stiffly, calling her bluff. With new suspicion she cut her eyes to her younger sibling. "Did you buy this with the extra money you collected from the market?"

"No..." Xiao-Niao answered nervously, drawing even more doubt from the older girl.

"Did you steal it?" She accused.

"No!" Xiao-Niao cried, panic taking over as she jumped up from her seat to snatch the comb from her sister's hand. "I didn't steal it. It was given to me."

"No one in this family could afford something like that." Ching-Lan spat, her mouth twisted with disgust. "You did steal it, didn't you?"

"No, I didn't steal it!" The younger girl shouted, losing her temper quickly. "I'm telling the truth!"

"Then where did you get it?" Ching-Lan demanded. "Tell the truth, or I'll get Mama."

"Jian-Heng!" The girl shouted, immediately covering her mouth at her outburst, her blue eyes as wide as tea saucers. Ching-Lan opened and closed her mouth several times, unsure of what she'd just heard, dumbstruck by this confession. Before Xiao-Niao could react, her sister reached back her hand and struck her across the cheek. Xiao-Niao stumbled back, a hand covering her cheek to nurse the stinging welt her sister had left behind.

"You really are a snake." Her sister scoffed in disbelief. "What did you do, hm? What dirty thing did you do for him to buy you such an expensive gift?"

"I didn't do anything!" Xiao-Niao barked back. "You're getting married to another man, why does it even bother you now?"

"I didn't ask for it! You know I can't turn it down." Ching-Lan snarled, tossing the hanfu she held to the floor. "Because of you Baba is dead and this marriage has to happen! If this family wasn't relying on this union I would have married the man I loved all my life. Because of you I lost that chance."

"You never stood a chance to begin with." Xiao-Niao snorted indignantly, fed up with her sister's childish fits. "He was never going to ask Baba to marry you. He gave me that comb in the marketplace and told me that he liked me and would ask for _**my**_ hand. Not yours."

"You? You're a liar. He would never like you." The older girl spat harshly, her dark eyes burning with a fire of emotion that had been absent since her foot-binding. "You're worthless."

"Yet he still chose me over you." Xiao-Niao shot back with venom in her voice, turning on her heels as she fled the room, wanting to get as far away from her sister as possible. She heard a loud thump as she reached the stairs, sparing a final glance back over her shoulder, finding Ching-Lan had dropped to her knees, her body shaking with silent tears as she wept into her hands. The younger girl bit back any sympathy for her sibling as she ran down the stairs to find her own secret place to cry.


	6. Chapter 5

Worry no more, this will be the last chapter in which the characters are referred to by their Chinese names.

Chapter 5:

The Bird in the Cage

* * *

"Xiao-Niao!" Mama called down from the upstairs loft. "Go fetch some water for your sister."

"Yes, Mama." She answered, carrying the breakfast dishes to the wash basin. She dried her hands on her skirt, scurrying out the door, snatching up the bucket hanging from the fence-post as she made her way to the pump. She filled just enough for her sister to use for her feet before delivering it up to the loft where Mama and Ching-Lan waited on the bench beneath the window. She placed down the bucket at her sister's feet and quickly left the room before the pair could ask for anything else.

She returned outside, every unnecessary run in with her sister leaving her in need of fresh air. She skimmed her fingertips along the fence that lined their garden as she circled their house, wandering aimlessly with no particular destination in mind. After some time, she found herself at the small pond just south of their home. She knelt at the shore, her arms crossed over her knees as she studied the water, her reflection greeting her with a sullen expression.

She sighed as she lost herself in thought staring into the murky waters. Being angry at her sister was taking all her energy these days. She made every effort she could to never be in the same room if she could help it and it was honestly exhausting. How had things come to be this way, she wondered. She and her elder sister had always been close as children, sharing very few arguments. They shared a special kinship, she'd thought. They were both daughters in a world where only sons were welcomed. She held on to so many childish fantasies that she and her sister would be close forever, even after they'd married. She knew her sister was capable of selfishness and pride, she'd seen it a few times, but she too had flaws and she never resented Ching-Lan for any shortcomings. She felt like she'd lost her best friend...

She blinked as a wave of ripples erased the image in her mind, drawing her out of her bout of self-pity. Bringing a hand to her face she felt the wetness on her cheek, wondering to herself when she had started to cry. She sniffed, wiping away any trace of them on her sleeve as she rose to her feet, the sun hanging low in the sky above.

* * *

"Wake up!" Mama crowed, panic in her voice as she shook at her youngest daughter. The girl peered up at her mother through one sleepy eye, her hair tousled from sleep. Xiao-Niao glanced out the window, whining in protest as she took in the blue and orange sky; the sun had barely began to rise.

"Get up quickly!" Mama hissed, yanking Xiao-Niao out of the bed, Shaozu grunting in his sleep as his arms fell away from his sister's waist as she was forced to a stand. She groaned tiredly, wiping the sleep from her eyes as she sleepily shuffled after her mother. She was surprised to find Madam Fong sitting at their table next to her aunt in the dim light of their kitchen, sipping tea anxiously.

"What's going on?" Xiao-Niao yawned.

"Something has happened. They're coming to collect your sister sooner than expected. A messenger was sent two days ago but he claim he got lost on his way and only just arrived an hour ago." Mama explained nervously. "We don't have much time. Go help your sister, tell her to hurry."

Xiao-Niao's brows creased in annoyance, lazily ascending the stairs. She wondered to herself why the sudden arrival, they weren't expected for another week at least. Ching-Lan's shadowed silhouette greeted her from behind a paper screen as she entered the loft.

"Mama?" She called out.

"It's me." Xiao-Niao answered dryly, leaning against the wall, her sister's shadow pausing behind the screen. "Mama says to hurry."

"Oh." She replied coolly. "Bring me my clothes."

"Which outfit do you want?" Xiao-Niao asked with a roll of her eyes, rustling through her sister's dowry chest.

"The black one with the-"

"Golden butterfly?" Xiao-Niao finished for her, her voice bitter. She knew the one. She'd made it after all, before their falling out.

"Yes..." Her sister answered quietly. She ground her teeth together as she shuffled through the various dresses until she found the coal black dress with a field of orchids and golden butterfly. She draped the dress ove rher arm and waited beside the screen, waiting impatiently for her elder sister to finish. After a few minutes, the screen folded back, Ching-Lan staring blankly back at her with tired eyes. She lifted her arms over her heads, Xiao-Niao pulling it down over her head, smoothing it out across her sister's tall and lean frame. Ching-Lan fastened the golden frogs that spanned from her breast to her neck herself, glancing out the window, her neck craned as she searched the roads.

Xiao-Niao ran a brush through her sister's long, silky hair fixing it into a plaited style and held it in place with a thread of red wool. When she'd finished she returned downstairs to let her mother know her sister was ready to be brought down. She spotted Shaozu at the table, his eyes watching the door as if he expected the Emperor to stroll in at any moment. Mama brushed past Xiao-Niao as she went to fetch Uncle Li to carry down her sister. She joined her little brother at the table, the pair of them watching the door intently, neither paying much mind to Madam Fong's nervous chattering from across the table. Shaozu gasped as the cloth door moved, immediately pouting as Auntie who had gone to fetch more water for a fresh pot of tea stepped inside.

Uncle Li came down with Ching-Lan draped across his back, easing her down into one of the chairs as Madam Fong who had moved to the door frantically adjusted her own clothing, turning to warn Mama.

"They're coming." She announced before turning her attention back to the road outside.

"Stay inside." Mama instructed them, following the matchmaker outside to greet their guests. Ching-Lan fidgeted nervously with the hem of her dress. Shaozu paid her no mind as he pushed his rice around his bowl, his eyes still lingering on the doorway. Xiao-Niao mused to herself as she ran her finger across one of the teacups Auntie had set out. They'd brought out the good china that Mama kept locked away for special occasions.

Mama slipped back inside, quickly beckoning for them to come outside. Shaozu quickly bolted from his chair in his excitement, brushing past his mother as he ran outside. Ching-Lan heaved a nervous sigh, self-consciously running a hand over her hair as she slowly shuffled out behind her mother, the youngest sister in tow. Somehow she found herself nervous too as her eyes spotted two tall figures at their gate, locked in conversation with Madam Fong. Her eyes combed over his tall, regal frame and sophisticated attire. She unconsciously smoothed her skirt, her self worth shrinking with each step closer to a man of such power and elegance. His long silver hair was pulled tight into a high pony-tail at the top of his head, the end brushing his shoulders. Xiao-Niao gaped in awe, she'd never seen such a strange color before, his hair was like fine strands of silk. His eyes were light, golden rather than brown, like the sun eclipsed by a black moon. His facial features were sharp and attractive, clean shaven with no visible flaw. He was certainly very attractive and young looking for a man of his age. As she admired Emperor Taisho she wondered if his son looked anything like him, but given her current resentment for Ching-Lang, she secretly hoped her sister's new husband was a dog.

"Lord Taisho, this is Mrs. Wu and her daughter." Madam Fong introduced. Both Mama and Ching-Lan bowed respectfully, the Emperor looking the girl up and down, appraising his future daughter-in-law. Xiao-Niao couldn't tell whether he was disappointed or not, his face, while lovely was still and revealed no emotion. Without greeting them he knocked on the carriage door, peering inside.

"Sesshomaru, come out and greet your bride." He said. Xiao-Niao heard her gasp echoed by her sister as Sesshomaru emerged from inside. He was indeed almost an exact copy of his Sire, but with his tall, lean frame and striking beauty he seemed almost ethereal rather than human. He shared the same long, silver mane as his father, the length cascading over his shoulders in a waterfall of pure silk, just reaching the small of his back. He too shared his father's golden eyes, though his gaze was cruel and his handsome face void of any personality. He was truly the most beautiful thing she had ever seen and she hated that she was writhing with jealousy inside as her sister's eyes grew wide with admiration of her soon to be husband, a shy smile on her painted lips. She had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, just days ago her sister was in tears that she had lost out on a future with her 'true love.' She seemed to have forgotten Jian-Heng in seconds.

Sesshomaru's stoic gaze raked over Ching-Lan, drinking her in; from her attractive face, long and slender like a grain of rice, with large brown eyes rimmed with thick lashes and continuing on down her long, slender frame. Ching-Lan was mostly legs, taller than most girls her age. Her body type was traditionally attractive, but Xiao-Niao had often heard that men found pleasure in the plump, soft curves some women had to offer and hoped that her sister's husband was one of those men. Much to her chagrin he continued to look over sister without any noticeable disappointment.

"She will do, I suppose." He remarked dryly, his voice a smooth, sultry tenor. His voice was every bit as perfect as his appearance. Emperor Taisho nodded, beckoning her to enter the carriage. Ching-Lan turned to kiss Mama goodbye, not bothering with any parting words for her siblings as she wobbled forward. Sesshomaru stopped her in her tracks with a hard glare, his golden eyes shifting to her feet.

"You failed to mention she was crippled." He growled, addressing Madam Fong. Ching-Lang sucked in a sharp breath at his insult, every pair of eyes shifting to her tiny bound feet. Both Mama and Madam Fong looked to him in confusion.

"I assure you the girl is not crippled, My Lord, her feet are the desirable size for any high-class woman with bound feet." Madam Fong assured him, laughing nervously.

"Bound feet?" Both Taisho men questioned. Madam Fong's face fell, worry washing over them she explained the process and the desirable effect of a woman with bound feet. Sesshomaru glowered as his gaze drifted back to Ching-Lan's feet, his nose scrunched in disgust at the very idea.

"The circumstances, albeit unfavorable, must be overlooked. We haven't the time for these trival matters." Emperor Taisho said, fixing his son with an authoritative look that suggested no room for argument.

"Do you intend to arrange for her to be carried around for every hour of the day? It's burdensome. I doubt very seriously she can even move freely within her own home." Sesshomaru argued.

"There isn't time to keep looking for a suitable girl, son, the revolutionaries and Council are breathing down my neck as it is." Emperor Taisho hissed through his teeth. "This union must happen immediately and we've already made the arrangements for the Wu girl. "

"I refuse to marry an invalid." Sesshomaru snapped with finality.

Ching-Lan felt her knees lock under her weight, distressed by his cruel words, she reached out to steady herself, her hand landing on her sister's shoulder. Xiao-Niao narrowed her eyes, shrugging off her hand and inching away from her sister's reach, unintentionally catching the notice of Sesshomaru.

"Your daughter?" He asked, addressing their mother.

"Yes, My Lord." Mama replied nervously. Sesshomaru reached out, his long fingers circling around the girl's wrist as he yanked her forward. She felt his eyes searching her body, blushing in embarrassment knowing he was seeing her short hair, disheveled from sleep, tanned skin and most definitely the pale blue eyes that stared up at him in fear, but as she followed his gaze she noticed his eyes instead were fixed on the bare feet poking out from beneath her skirt.

"I'll take her instead." Sesshomaru announced, releasing the girl's wrist. Ching-Lan cried out in protest, her fists balled tightly at her sides.

"Your arrangement is with the eldest Wu girl." The Emperor sighed at his son's cheek. He could see that Mrs. Wu and her eldest daughter were clearly distressed by his boy's cruelty. He felt a migraine coming on; he'd agreed to this absurd arrangement to create peace, not stir up more trouble.

"Her." Sesshomaru repeated stubbornly. "The arrangement was with the daughter of the Wu family in Xiapu village. It matters not which one."

His father sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he glanced over the tiny girl in question. She didn't even look like she was of marrying age.

"How old is she?" He asked after a moment of quiet contemplation.

"Fifteen." Mama answered. Ching-Lan grit her teeth, feeling betrayed that her mother would even entertain the idea of compromising with the cruel prince who snubbed their union. Xiao-Niao felt a twinge of guilt in her heart for her sister. While she still harbored hard feelings for the way her sister had treated her, she wasn't cruel in her heart, she could only imagine the pain that her sister must feel. The Ching-Lan she'd known had been broken and molded into something unrecognizable. While she admitted there were times her sister had shown signs of jealousy and temper, something dark had burrowed itself inside the older girl since her foot-binding. Some days it was as if nothing of her old self remained inside, and others she was only capable of feeling sadness or anger. What had the world created?

Xiao-Niao felt something on her wrist, casting a glance to her side, finding Shaozu looking to her, his dark eyes brimmed with fresh tears.

"Don't go..." He pleaded. "Tell them to take Ching-Lan...please don't leave me."

The Emperor's eyes flickered between the sisters before he beckoned Xiao-Niao to the carriage.

"Do I have to?" Xiao-Niao asked, her voice trembling with emotion as she looked to her mother.

"Please take Ching-Lan instead, I beg you. She suffered so much pain in anticipation for this union." Mama begged of him.

"Yes, My Lord, please reconsider." Madam Fong added. "I unknowingly misguided this family. I told her mother to prepare her daughter in the traditional way of our people. I am at fault for my ignorance of how different our two worlds really are."

"Her feet are a hindrance. She's of no use to me." Sesshomaru refused, his patience for the entire thing run dry as he grabbed Xiao-Niao by the arm and dragged her towards the carriage.

"You can't marry her." Ching-Lan snarled, grinding her teeth together, her words laced with malice. "She is betrothed to another and I have bled, sweat, cried and suffered more than you will never know for a marriage I did not truly even want."

"Betrothed?" Both the Emperor and Mrs. Wu questioned in confusion.

"Jian-Heng, the son of the village landlord confessed his intentions to ask our father for my sister's hand before his death." She spat coldly.

"From your mother's surprise, I assume the boy has not come forward since your father's passing?" Emperor Taisho asked.

"I asked him to wait..." Xiao-Niao confessed sullenly. Why had she asked him to wait?... "I'd asked him to wait until my sister married. He was her first love...and I selfishly hoped if she found happiness with her husband it wouldn't break her heart."

"My, this is a rather tragic and difficult turn of events..." Emperor Taisho said awkwardly.

"If the boy didn't announce his intentions to the family, then they are empty promises." Sesshomaru huffed. "I am growing tired of this. I desire to go home and you are keeping me unnecessarily. I've stated my offer. The youngest daughter or neither. Unless you wish to explain to the Council why is it we've returned empty handed and war is on our doorstep that is, Father."

"You'd be wise to watch your tone, Sesshomaru. I am still your father and I will remind you of that fact by force if necessary..." His father warned, clearing his throat as addressed Mrs. Wu. "This situation is very unfortunate and I hope you will accept my humble apologies. I am a generous man and I can't have your countrymen accusing of me cruelty for the sufferings of a native daughter."

Sesshomaru growled in protest from his side, his father raising his hand to silence him. "I'll remind you I have two sons, Sesshomaru. I will not tolerate anymore of your temper."

"Mrs. Wu, if you have no objections I will take both of your daughters. Your oldest daughter will be intended for my youngest Inuyasha when he comes of age." He continued, returning his attentions to the mother.

"I have no objections." Mama answered quickly. "You are a kind man, our family will forever be in your debt."

"Yes, yes." Emperor Taisho sighed, waving Xiao-Niao forward as Sesshomaru stepped into the carriage. "I'm afraid we're pressed for time, the wedding must happen immediately. Your daughter will accompany us to the temple and after we will return for the other and their things."

Xiao-Niao reluctantly allowed herself to be ushered inside, Emperor Taisho sliding in behind her. She lowered her head, unwilling to look at either, her small body shrinking into itself as she wedged herself as far into the corner of the carriage as she could manage. She could feel his eyes on her, studying her properly for the first time.

"She's not as pretty as her sister." He stated bluntly, though his tone was not harsh. Merely a statement of observation, but her cheeks flushed in embarrassment nonetheless as she cut her gaze to him for a brief moment. He blinked in surprise, squinting as he leaned forward, reaching out to pinch the girl's chin between his fingers, forcing her to look at him. "My, those eyes...how extraordinary. What was her name again?"

Sesshomaru shrugged, his gaze never leaving the countryside outside his window. He asked again, this time to the girl in question.

"Xiao-Niao." She answered shyly.

"What's it mean?" Sesshomaru asked, somewhat curiously as he glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Scrawny runt, perhaps?"

"Small bird, I believe." The Emperor corrected with a roll of his eyes.

"Hn. A caged bird." Sesshomaru mused.

"Like the game you used to play when you were little." His father added, cracking a smile at a distant recollection of his once small son playing with the maids. He hummed the tune from memory. _"Kagome, Kagome the bird in the cage."_

Sesshomaru watched the girl pensively, her own eyes suddenly very interested in the floor. He quirked a brow, almost amused as she fidgeted with her dingy skirt.

"That's your name now." Sesshomaru announced, fixing her with a challenging stare. She slowly drew her eyes to him, brows knitted in confusion.

"W-what?" She asked timidly.

"Kagome." He repeated. "That is what you will be called from now on. Answer to nothing else."

"Ka-go-me..." She mimicked the sounds, testing it on her tongue. Sesshomaru nodded his approval, turning his attention back to his window.


	7. Chapter 6

I'd mentioned in a reply to a comment that I hadn't decided just yet who I wanted the main pairing to be. While I was always sure that Xiao-Niao would be Kagome, I wasn't really sure on who she'd end up with - somewhat still not sure even now. I'm a fan of most all pairings in this genre, I'm not sure if I really have an OTP. I will admit I usually lean towards pairings that challenge the norm because it's more complex. To me - Inu/Kag is canon, their official story has already been told and while there are many Inu/Kag stories I love reading and rereading there is only so much you can do with them that hasn't already been done while pairing two characters who were never intended to be together in canon is like a creative adventure. They had very few interactions in the series so imagining a situation in which two people with opposite personalities somehow come together tests your creativity. No alternative pairing stories are ever the same, maybe that's why I'm so fond of them.

I'm really sorry to those who might be disappointed I chose to go this route, though even now I'm not sure how things may play out. That's part of the adventure, not really knowing where it ends until it does. I did add the current pairing tags to make sure no one else found themselves here only to be let down later. I enjoyed reading all the feedback and support in your reviews and as it was said - even if I lose a reader or two over my decision, this is my tale and for those who stick with me through it, I'm thankful.

* * *

Chapter 6:

The Queen's Pawn

* * *

The carriage came to a stop outside the temple, Kagome's heart beating so hard she feared it would burst right out of her chest. Sesshomaru opened the door, his grip rough as he took a hold of her wrist, dragging her along behind him. His father ushered them up the stairs, reminding him that the boat would be arriving by sunset. Kagome wondered to herself exactly how the wedding would work, all the normal traditions had been tossed into the air when he chose to take her instead. Traditionally she would have been carried to her new husband's home for a feast.

She supposed realistically that would be impossible. Sesshomaru's home was across the sea. She followed him until they came to an end before an alter where a priest was lighting incense. He greeted them cordially, the ceremony beginning as he instructed the pair to kneel. To Kagome's surprise they followed through the traditional motions, paying their respects to the Jade Emperor, the family deities, their ancestors and her new family. The priest circled them, reciting a purification vow over them as another of the temple's disciples placed a pitcher and two cups on the alter, filling them with rice wine and bidding them to drink.

She was unfamiliar with this practice and assumed it was a tradition of Sesshomaru's people. Sheepishly she did as she was told, her face scrunching sourly. The taste was strong and unpleasantly sweet. She forced herself to swallow, immediately disappointed when the monk filled her cup again and and seven more times after. Her head was foggy, positively spinning as Emperor Taisho knelt beside them, a lacquered box on his lap. He opened it to reveal what looked to Kagome to be twigs as he pressed one into each of their palms. Seeing her confusion, he told her to offer them to 'kamisama' by placing them onto alter and then bow her respect. She did as she was told, clumsily placing her offering onto the alter before dipping forward, struggling not to tip over in her drunken stupor.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, rising to his feet and yanking the tipsy girl to her feet. He announced to their ancestors and the Gods that from this day forward she would shed her name to become Taisho, Kagome. The monk returned with a scroll that registered their marriage, offering it to Sesshomaru who tucked it into the sash at his waist. As she took her first breath as 'Taisho Kagome', she somehow expected to feel different- but she only felt dizzy...

She struggled to keep up, her legs unsteady as she shuffled after her new husband and father-in-law, the latter thanking the priest as they took their leave. Kagome grunted as she clumsily stumbled into Sesshomaru's back, earning a glower from over his shoulder. He huffed in annoyance, sweeping her up into his arms, deciding it would be easier to carry the lush down the stairs before she hurt herself. He slid her into the carriage, he and his father entering behind. She rest her head against the wall, the rocking motion as they took off making her stomach churn. The rest of the ride was silent, the girl asleep before they'd made it back to her family home.

Outside Uncle Li loaded the girls' belongings and the eldest daughter lifted inside, glaring daggers at the sleeping girl. Their family waved after them, Shaozu running alongside the carriage as it took off down the road, calling out for his Jie Jie. Unknown to the youngest girl, she'd missed her opportunity to say goodbye.

* * *

Japan was foreign in every sense of the word. Kagome admitted the scenery held some similarity as the carriage rolled through a stretch of farmland, but the air, the smell and the people were of another world entirely. She immediately felt homesick as she stole peeks outside the new world outside her window. She was for one thankful that they were at least on dry land again. Their journey from her home took her across the sea, further than she would have ever dared to venture. She'd never set foot in a boat, much less a ship and she didn't care to ever again for that matter. She spent many a day tossing her meals over the side of the ship. Her sister wasn't fairing well either, even now as Kagome spared a glance at the elder girl a feverish sweat glistened on her brow. She had been unable to properly tend to her feet during their voyage and Kagome feared the start of an infection. Emperor Taisho assured them that she would be tended to by their best healer as soon as they reached the West Castle.

When they came to a stop, Kagome slipped out behind Sesshomaru, her mouth agape at the mountain of stairs before them. She noticed second the crowd that gathered around them, everyone from the common folk passing by to noble ladies in vibrant kimonos stood watching their every move. She felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment, knowing she looked like a dirty beggar next to her new family. Her father-in-law left Sesshomaru to lead his new wife, cradling the sick girl in his arms to get her immediate medical attention.

He led her up the staircase, past a little garden with a reflecting pool, vibrant flowers and cherry trees in full bloom just outside the grand estate. She was taken aback by just how large her new home was. Towering white walls with arched pagoda roofs with intricate designs carved into the wood. The inside of the main hall was just as beautiful as the outside with its wooden walls, a few etched with wood cravings of a grand white dog surrounded by billowing clouds. The floor was made of a magnificent stone the likes of which Kagome had never seen, her reflection staring back at her as she admired them; wearing her same look of awe. Beautiful tapestries decorated the wall, bearing the Taisho family crest alongside a lovely collection of paintings featuring lovely maidens in layers of brightly colored kimino and flowers.

"You've returned." A smooth, feminine voice filled the hall. Kagome jumped in surprise, her eyes landing on the tall, silver headed maiden clad in a dazzling kimono of many layers in colors of red and gold. Kagome couldn't help but gape in awe of her beauty. She was easily the most beautiful woman the young girl had ever laid eyes upon. Was she even a human woman at all? Surely she was a Goddess from the heavens! Her golden eyes were locked on Kagome and Sesshomaru, her expression stern. There was a hint of disgust in her brilliant eyes as she continued towards them, the layers of her kimono flowing around her in a way that made her look as though she were floating rather than walking. She stopped before them, her critical gaze drinking in Kagome from top to bottom.

"So, this is your wife?" She asked, scrunching her nose as she uttered the last word, sarcasm dripping from her tone.

"Hn." Sesshomaru answered flatly. He gestured to the woman, offering the girl at his side a dull introduction. "My mother."

"How tragic." The woman sulked, reaching out to grab Kagome's chin, scrutinizing her through squinted eyes, forcibly turning her head this way and that; studying her.

"You're not very pretty are you?" She scoffed. Kagome had a feeling it was a statement rather than a question. "Those eyes, however. Intriguing."

"Thank you, Miss..." Kagome said softly, her cheeks hot with embarrassment.

"Supposed it could be worse." She mused boredly, releasing her hold and turning to Sesshomaru. "Where is your father?"

"He had a matter to take care of." He explained vaguely. "If you don't mind, I have some matters of my own to attend to before this ridiculous ceremony."

Kimiko stared after him, her brows knitted and her plump lips pursed in annoyance. She reluctantly turned back to the young woman, lifting her chin to turn up her nose at the girl.

"Those clothes will need to be burned immediately. I wonder if it's even possible to wash years of poverty off your skin – you absolutely reek of fish and dirt." Kimiko mocked harshly, making a show of pinching her nose with her fingers. "Come along. There is so much to do and little time to do it before the ceremony."

"C-ceremony?" Kagome stuttered out nervously.

"Yes. There will be a proper marriage ceremony on the grounds for the court to attend." Kimiko answered sharply, roughly snatching up the girl's arm, dragging Kagome along as she led her through the halls. "As much as I'd like to pretend this whole ordeal didn't happen, the council is watching our every move, so we must put a good show."

She led Kagome into a room with a large, low, circular bathtub of white porcelain mounted into the reflective floor. There was a furnace in the far corner with a long pipe that anchored it to the tub. An attendant nursed the fire, adding two logs to feed it while another young woman manned the pump, filling the tub. Kimiko released Kagome's arm, ushering her towards the bathtub. Without warning one of the handmaidens began roughly yanking Kagome's dress over her head, exposing her to the room much to the young girl's embarrassment. She crossed her arms over her chest, trying to preserve her modesty while she was coaxed to step out of her slippers.

Kimiko nudged her, the girl almost toppling forward into the water. "Hurry up, we don't have all day."

Kagome hestitantly stepped in, slowly sinking beneath the pool of water, pleasantly surprised to find it warm. Her contentment lasted only a moment before the attendant poured a bucket of cold water over her head, leaving the young girl shivering.

"Scrub her skin raw if you must. I will not have her smelling like a fish market." Kimiko ordered, waving the attendants along as she stepped into the next room. The women sprang to action, circling Kagome with hands toting liquid soaps,layering it atop her head as one handmaiden – a petite young female with bright red hair and green eyes lathered it into Kagome's hair, her sharp nails digging into the girl's scalp. The other – a tall, shapely brunette lifted Kagome's arms, scrubbing her armpits with a rough, textured cloth. While the red-head stepped away, leaving the lathered mess to sit in Kagome's hair, the brunette instructed her to stand so she could scrub the girl's body.

When the red-head returned, Kagome was horrified to find she held a small, rectangular piece of metal in her hand - a razor. She visibly flinched as the woman neared, earning an eye roll from the older girl.

"Lift your arms, I'm not going to cut you – not intentionally anyway unless you wiggle around too much." She assured, the razor pinched between her fingers as she set to work. Kagome closed her eyes, as she felt the razor graze the thin layer of hairs beneath her arms, holding her breath anxiously until the woman had finished. The woman repeated the same motions with Kagome's other armpit and then her legs before moving to the apex of the girl's thighs, Kagome immediately flinching away, covering herself in protest, earning herself a stern glare from the handmaiden.

"Move your hands." She commanded, swatting at her hands. Kagome hestitantly let them fall to her sides, lifting her chin to stare at the ceiling. She balled her fists together uncomfortably as the razor grazed the area no other had ever touched, tears welling in her eyes as she fought the urge to plead for the woman to stop.

"You have to be trimmed and cleaned for the wedding night, Little Miss." The woman explained, sensing Kagome's discomfort. Kagome wanted to ask what any of that had to do with that particular area of her body, but she held her tongue, not wanting to be scolded as she pondered to herself what use there was of trimming an area he wasn't even going to see.

When she'd finished, the woman poured a few buckets of water over Kagome's head, rinsing away the soap from her hair. The brunette stepped forward, helping Kagome step out of the tub as she began drying the girl's body, the red-head joining them, roughly toweling Kagome's hair. The latter stepped out retrieve Kimiko when they'd finished, the silver-headed maiden circling the girl as she examined their work.

"Well...at least I can't smell her anymore." She critiqued harshly. "Unfortunately even under all that dirt she's not much to look at."

She reached out to grab Kagome's wrist, lifting her arm, her stern gaze examining the girl's smooth skin.

"Though I must admit with such tanned skin and light eyes you do have an exotic look about you." She praised all too sweetly, smirking as she spat her next words with venom. "Like a wild savage."

"Bring the paint." She ordered, dropping Kagome's arm, her hand moving to her hown silver hair, slender fingers coming through the silken tresses as she returned her attentions to the girl. "I know it will be difficult to manage, but do try to present yourself as a proper young lady this evening. I trust you preformed some of our traditions at the ceremony at your temple?"

"The rice wine and twigs?" Kagome answered uncertainly.

"Yes." Kimiko replied curtly. "You're at least familiar though it will be done properly this time of course. You will be painted white from head to toe to declare your maidenhood to the Gods. You will be married at the shrine and blessed by the priestesses of our court. When you enter the shrine you will stand and then bow while the priest recites his prayer and after he will have you take three sips of sake from three cups of different sizes. Only put your lips to the first two cups, do not drink until the third or the cup will have to be refilled and you'll end up a drunken mess."

Kagome's cheeks immediately flushed a bright red, her previous mistake at the temple dawning on her. What an embarrassment she must have been to Sesshomaru and Emperior Taisho after drinking nine cups of sake.

"Sesshomaru will recite the marital oath to the Gods and then the shrine maidens will present the two of you with a sakaki branch to offer the Gods." Her mother-in-law continued, the girl's embarrassment going unnoticed. "You will carry it together to the alter, place it, bow and then clap three times. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Miss." Kagome answered shyly. Kimiko smiled, almost too sweetly as her hand came up to stroke the girl's cheek.

"Make. No. Mistakes." She spat, giving Kagome's cheek a rough pinch. Kagome cried out in protest, nursing her abused cheek as her eyes followed Madam Taisho's exit into the next room. The attendants returned with a box full of white liquid powder, instructing the girl to stand arms and legs apart as they began to coat it across her body. After some time Kimiko returned, carrying a round, golden box as she watched from the doorway.

"Hm. The paint really makes your eyes pop." She observed, placing the box on a wooden stool, catching Kagome's gaze. "Powder for your hair."

"Will my hair stay silver like yours?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Pardon?" Kimiko asked, seemingly taken aback by the question. It didn't escape the girl's notice that both handmaidens had now stopped painting, nervously glancing back and forth between each other that Kagome began to fear she had somehow offended her mother-in-law.

"It's just that the Emperor, Sesshomaru and yourself all have silver hair...I wondered if my hair would stay colored that way too..." She stumbled out, anxiously chewing her lip. "I-it's a feature to mark the Imperial family...is it not?"

"Silver?" Kimiko asked suspiciously, her golden eyes locked on the girl as she waited to speculate the girl's answer, her hand moving of its own accord to stroke a lock of her own hair.

"Y-yes..." Kagome replied, confusion etched in her brow.

"Curious..." Kimiko said beneath her breath, gesturing towards the red-haired maiden though her eyes never left the girl. "Do tell me...what color is her hair?"

"Red?" Kagome answered slowly, now completely lost by her mother-in-law's line of questioning. It was an obvious answer wasn't it? The woman could see it just as plainly as she, right? Was she seeing things?

"Perhaps you're more interesting than I originally thought." Kimiko stated cryptically, giving the girl another once over before addressing the attendants. "Send her to me when you're finished."

* * *

The screen door closed behind Kagome, leaving her alone and stark naked in white paint from head to toe before her new mother-in-law. Kimiko sat poised and proper on a silk pillow, silently sipping her tea. Kagome covered herself self-consciously, suddenly feeling very misplaced among a woman so elegantly dressed.

"You're very small." Madam Taisho mused aloud.

"I'm sorry if it displeases you, Miss..." Kagome mumbled, lowering her gaze to her feet.

"How long will you insist on calling me that?" Kimiko huffed in annoyance, taking another sip from her cup. "I'm not an old maid just yet."

"I'm sorry..." Kagome paused, unsure of how she wished to be addressed.

"Mother." Kimiko supplied, forcing a smile. "You're my son's wife after all...it's necessary, I suppose."

"Yes, Mother." Kagome replied, inwardly cringing as it left her mouth. Kimiko didn't seem to find it all that appealing either judging by the grimace she let slip. Kagome's mind thought back to her own mother; a gentle heart beneath a hard exterior. Their relationship was difficult, but Kagome missed her terribly regardless.

"It wasn't an insult, merely an observation." Kimiko continued after a moment, placing her cup back onto its saucer. "My poor son...I just fear he will break you is all – he towers over such a tiny little thing as you."

"Break?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Yes, well. Men can be rather aggressive when in the throws of passion, my dear." Kimiko replied with a knowing chuckle, gracefully rising to her feet.

"I don't...I don't understand, Mother..." Kagome murmured, her brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh? Your mother never told you about bed business?" Kimiko asked, a bit over-enthused by this bit of knowledge.

"No?" Kagome drawled out, taking an involuntary step back as Kimiko approached. Business? What sort of business could be conducted in bed?

"I see. Well, surely you know what marks the differences between men and women?" Kimiko laughed, her amused expression making Kagome quite uncomfortable. Kagome nodded in response, she had a brother after all. Madam Taisho paused their conversation to fetch two folded robes from the wardrobe, unfolding the first with a flick of her wrist, motioning for the girl to raise her arms as she draped it around her.

"Well, you see...when a man and a woman marry, their _'differences'_ come together on their wedding night. This is how you conceive sons. You'll do that many times for that purpose, and sometimes just for pleasure." Kimiko explained with a smirk, folding the thin robe around Kagome tightly, securing it with a silk sash. She unfolded the second, a thick white kimono with intricate designs of white snowflakes embroidered in silver thread. "Do you understand now?"

Kagome shook her head, still unsure exactly what she meant by 'coming together,' relaying that confusion to her mother-in-law. Madam Taisho chuckled, reaching for a long, thick strip of fabric that she wound around Kagome's waist thrice, pulling it tightly and tucking it behind the back. The kimono itself was very heavy and Kagome worried it would be hard to walk under its weight. Kimiko placed a pair of white sandals at the girl's feet, instructing her to slip them on before continuing.

"You know what is between your legs, yes?" Kimiko asked, leaning in so close that her breath fanned across Kagome's cheek.

"Yes." Kagome replied nervously.

"You know what is between a man's legs?" Kimiko inquired again, earning a nod from the girl. "When a man and woman join together a man's...snake, if you will, slithers inside the woman's cave and releases its venom."

Kagome gasped, pulling away from the woman, her face red with fear and embarrassment. Venom? He was going to kill her? Poison her?

"Sesshomaru will do this to me?" She asked, terrified by the very idea.

"Well of course." Kimiko scoffed, her arms folding elegantly over her chest. "How else do you expect to give him a son?"

Kagome felt the air leave her lungs, shocked by her mother-in-law's implications and embarrassed by her ignorance of the matter entirely. Her entire life she had known her purpose as a woman was to marry and provide sons, but until that point she had never thought to question exactly how one went about making sons. This new information had Kagome reeling, the urge to throw herself onto her knees before them and plead to return her home overwhelming.

"I'm surprised your mother didn't explain this before you left home." Kimiko mused. "Quite cruel of her to let you find out this way."

"She wasn't expecting them to take me, Mother." Kagome replied. "I imagine she thought there was time still before I was married off. Sesshomaru was meant to have my sister instead."

"Oh? Then why are you here in her place?" Kimiko asked, genuinely curious. By her expression Kagome guessed Emperor Taisho had not relayed the ordeal just yet.

"He did not like her feet." Kagome answered, ignoring her mother-in-law's puzzled expression. "In my homeland a woman's worth is measured by the smallness of her feet. Girls from high families bind their feet young so that they never grow. The matchmaker told my mother that since my sister was marrying into a wealthy family, she should do this to my sister before the wedding. Sesshomaru didn't like them and took me instead."

"How barbaric." Kimiko scoffed with a shake of her head, nose scrunched in disgust. "You're hardly a prize, but I imagine even a dark skinned savage could be no worse than a crippled waif."

"Emperor Taisho brought her too." Kagome shot back. Even though their relationship was strained, Kagome felt defensive of her sister – who on arrival to the castle was barely clinging to life in her feverish state. "To marry his youngest son."

"Is that so?" Kimiko gasped, suddenly elated. "Well, I'm sure he'll just _adore_ her. An unwanted bride for an unwanted son. A match made in heaven."

Kagome's lips pressed together tightly. Though she was still angry at her sister, she was genuinely worried, but tried her best not to think about it. She forced all thoughts of her sister from her mind, not wanting to displease her mother-in-law by crying away her face paint. She glanced up at the woman in question, the beautiful Empress had a far off look, deep in her own thoughts and a smug grin on her lips.

"Poor, Izayoi. How tragic to have such a pitiful daughter-in-law." She mused. Kagome had a feeling her sympathy of Izayoi was dishonest. She imagined it was warranted given Izayoi was a concubine brought in even after Madam Taisho had given the Emperor a son. Kagome wondered if she herself might feel insulted too had it been her. As if reading her mind, Kimiko's hand suddenly shot out to grasp Kagome by the jaw, forcing the girl to look into her burning eyes.

"You will be a good daughter to me, won't you? Loyal and obedient, yes?" She asked, taking on that sickeningly sweet tone. Kagome nodded, squirming in the woman's hold, fearful of the malice in her mother-in-law's eyes. Kimiko roughly released her, Kagome stumbling back against the wardrobe. "You will do everything I say. You will not embarrass me or disobey me."

"Yes, Mother." Kagome promised, dropping to her knees to bow before the Empress. Kimiko seemed pleased with her display, nudging Kagome's chin with her foot, coaxing her to look up.

"I am the one true wife of this house, do not forget that." She spat. "I will have perfection and nothing less from you. From now on you and your sister are rivals – just like Izayoi and I. You will do everything better than her. You will give my husband a grandson before your sister, do you understand? If you don't, Izayoi's son Inuyasha will inherit the throne over my son and if that happens I will _never_ let you live peacefully."

"I will, Mother, I promise." Kagome repeated, struggling to keep her tears at bay. At this, Kimiko smiled, offering a hand to help the girl up. Once the girl was upright, Kimiko smiled that false smile, tucking a loose strand of Kaogme's hair behind her ear. "Good girl. Come, it's time."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

Declarations of War

* * *

Kagome felt queasy, her stomach doing flips inside her. She swallowed thickly as her anxious gaze flickered across the grounds. She'd never seen so many people in one place before; the palace grounds were busier than even the market place in her humble village had ever been. She spotted Sesshomaru as Kimiko led her through the gardens, he stood stoically alongside his father and a young man her own age. He sported the same silver hair as the rest of the Imperial family and she assumed him to be the youngest brother Inuyasha. His arm was linked with a lovely woman, her long midnight tresses falling loosely down her back, dressed in a multicolored kimino of several layers much like Kimiko's. From the dangerous aura that radiated from her mother-in-law, she could only guess that this woman was Izayoi. She found herself curious why Izayoi was the only one who didn't share the same silver hairstyle that marked the royal family. Perhaps because she was only a concubine? Unable to find any other rational explanation, Kagome decided that must be it.

Kagome turned her attention to Sesshomaru, dressed finely in a high-waisted and loose fitting gray hakama, his white keikogi tucked into them and an open black robe draped over his shoulders. His hair had been swept up into a style similar to the Emperor's, tied high at the tip of his head. As she and Kimiko reached them, her mother-in-law passed her off to him, trading off responsibilities as she accepted a red parasol from Izayoi. Opening it, she held it over the pair's heads, following behind them as Sesshomaru led their party through the gardens to the family shrine.

The temple priest and two shrine maidens greeted them as they reached the steps, bowing to them as they took the lead. Kagome's heart beat wildly in her chest, anxiety and fear welling inside, pleading with the Gods to see her through without error. She tried to calm herself, reminding herself that she'd done this once before but a nagging voice in the back of her head argued that she didn't have an angry mother-in-law breathing down her neck the first time either.

Kagome's mind drifted back to her homeland – her family, wishing desperately that they were here to see her on her wedding day. Kagome wondered if her sister was somewhere in the crowd. More importantly, she wondered had she even survived? Perhaps her poor sister lay dead on some cot, shrouded in muslin to be buried another day. Panic began to rise in her chest, the girl desperately fighting it back with deep breaths in attempts to calm herself, missing the annoyed look Sesshomaru shot her.

When they reached the shrine Sesshomaru released her arm, the pair bowing while the priest circled to recite his prayer like before. When he finished he directed them to the alter where the shrine maidens had prepared six cups of different size; small, medium and large and all full of sake. Facing each other, the couple lifted the smallest cup to their mouths for three sips. Kagome had to remind herself not to drink until the third sip, coming dangerously close to drinking the sake as it wet her painted lips. They did this two more times before the shrine maidens returned, turning their hands palms up and placing two ends of a long twig into their hands. Together they placed it on the alter in offering, bowing and clapping three times. An eruption of cheers followed them as they rejoined their party.

Kagome was unsure exactly what to do with herself now that Kimiko's instructions had come to an end. Thankfully, Sesshomaru saved her, taking up her arm and leading her away to a grand pavilion just outside the gardens, beautifully decorated with bright lanterns and long tables holding a magnificent feast. Sesshomaru directed her to take a seat, settling beside her with as much distance as he could muster with his mother taking up his other side.

The china was of fine porcelain, intricate designs painted across their glossy surfaces and the chopsticks beside her plate were sleek and perfect, the ends tipped with gold. Sesshomaru dutifully loaded her plate with foods she had never seen before, her mouth watering from the delicious smells that wafted from the table, not realizing how hungry she really was until that moment. His stern expression instructed her to eat and with added encouragement from her growling stomach she was all too happy to oblige. Taking her chopsticks in hand she plucked a prawn from her plate and brought it to her mouth.

Kagome bit back the urge to moan in pleasure as the flavors exploded on her tongue, never having tasted anything so delcious. She immediately decided she wouldn't miss her family's bland meals of steamed rice, fish and vegetables day after day. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips as she excitedly sampled the other things her husband had placed on her plate, though careful to mind her manners and not eat sloppily or face Kimiko's wrath.

"She certainly has a healthy appetite." A stout, bearded man laughed. Emperor Taisho sat across from him, the corners of his lips twitching with a hint of a smile as he followed his gaze, finding the shy girl now bubbly with personality as she animatedly gestured to a dish of dried plums in hopes that her glaring husband would add to her plate.

"So it would seem." He too chuckled.

"The child does come from poverty." Kimiko reminded them. "This may very well be the first decent meal she's had in months. Poor dear."

The guests around her nodded their heads collectively, each stealing a glance at the perky young girl who now suckled the pickled plum between her lips happily. They continued conversing amongst themselves about the strange heathen girl and the Emperor's benevolent nature for taking in such an impoverished foreign child – all unbeknownst to the girl as she ate, their strange language lost on Kagome. She wondered if she would be taught during her time there. Surely with all the servants to attend to the family she wouldn't be made to do the household chores, leaving her curious to what they'd have her doing instead. Embroidery maybe? She remembered Jian-Heng's sisters bragging about their music lessons back home. Maybe they would let her take up an instrument too. Her mind wandered with possibilities, after awhile deciding instead to enjoy herself in any way she could for the time being and worry about the rest as it came.

* * *

When the feast had ended, Kagome and Sesshomaru as well as the rest of their attending party rose from the tables. Sesshomaru took her arm, leading her, his family and their guests through the gardens. They strolled through the palace, the party behind them respectfully silent as they came to a stop outside a large door, the attendees circling around the couple. Kimiko's parasol snapped shut behind them, Kagome jumping slightly in surprise as she stole a peek at her mother-in-law who greeted her with a knowing look, raising her eyebrows as she looked over the new couple. Sesshomaru opened the door, his hand at the small of her back as he ushered her inside.

Fear instantly spiked within her, her eyes falling on the large oak framed bed with its sheets pulled down. She wanted to pry his hand from her arm and flee from the room but that option ended when Kimiko closed the door behind them. The moment it clicked shut Kagome stiffened, the outside world muted by the sound of her pounding heart as she stood frozen. Sesshomaru had released her arm, already shedding his outer robe and was slowly peeling away his keikogi, tossing them onto a chair near the wardrobe.

He sighed in annoyance, pulling the red tie from his hair, letting it curtain around him in a cascade of white silk. Kagome couldn't help but notice that even with the powder in her hair it looked nowhere as elegant as his or any member of the Taisho family's.

"Go and wash. The smell of paint bothers me." Sesshomaru commanded stiffly, interrupting her musings as he pointed to the screen door opened into the washroom. Kagome nodded and hurried inside, sharply shutting the screen behind her. She sighed in relief, happy to have been bought more time. Examining her surroundings she was surprised to find herself in the same washroom she had occupied earlier. Kagome's cheeks grew hot as she realized she had unknowingly stood naked in Sesshomaru's room earlier.

She quickly shed the thought along with her clothes, happy this time as she undressed that she would be allowed some privacy. She took a match from the table beside the furnace, striking it to produce a flame. She gathered a log from the neatly stacked pile and tossed it in, satisfied by the growing fire as she closed the hatch. Humming to herself she pumped the water, not stopping until the water nearly reached the brim. Her arms ached from the exercise as she slowly stepped in, lowering herself in to the warm pool, the water rising to her chin when she settled on her bottom.

The water grew cloudy with white paint as she slipped beneath the surface, hands scrubbing at her face. She came up for air for a moment before sinking back down, floating just beneath the surface, her eyes closed, enveloped by the warm comforts the water provided. She stayed that way until her lungs burned for air, reluctantly coming up for another breath, brushing away the mess of wet hair that clung to her face. A grunt disturbed her private moment, Kagome gasping as she found Sesshomaru, clad in only a thin night robe glaring down at her, arms folded over his chest. Kagome crossed her legs beneath the water, bringing her arms up to cover her chest, praying the murky water was providing her sufficient cover.

"W-what are you doing?" She asked shakily.

"I heard a loud splash of water. I came only to make sure you hadn't drown yourself." He answered flatly. From his tone Kagome wondered if he was disappointed she hadn't. Following his eyes to the floor, her neck craned to peek over the edge of the tub, she frowned at the large puddle of water at his feet.

"I'm sorry...I filled it with too much water." She apologized nervously.

"Clearly." He replied stiffly. "Are you quite finished yet?"

Kagome carefully lifted an arm from the water, the other still covering her chest as she inspected her skin, the paint having easily come off without much effort.

"Yes..." She answered ruefully, deflated that her time had run up. She waited for him to leave, confused when he didn't, fixing her with an expectant stare. Kagome sat still, unsure what he was waiting for as she shifted uncomfortably beneath the water.

"Are you not going to get out?" He asked finally, a dark brow cocked in annoyance.

"You're still here..." She mumbled.

"Indeed, and you are my wife. Were you not informed of your obligations?" He asked, his tone almost amused.

"N-no...I m-mean...y-yes I was...I j-just..." Kagome stuttered out, blushing furiously under his golden gaze.

"Get. Out." He demanded. Kagome felt tears welling behind her lids, threatening to overflow as she found herself unable to come up with any reason to disobey. She slowly rose from the water, her wet hair clinging to the back of her neck, shifting her arms in an attempt to cover both her breasts and her most private area. She couldn't look at him, choosing to look down instead, the ripples dancing around her as water dripped from her bare body. She felt his fingers snake around her forearm, roughly jerking her out of the tub.

She nearly slipped in the puddle around the tub but he kept her steady as he pulled her along, releasing her only when he moved to open the screen door. Kagome kept her gaze averted, looking up only when something hit her in the face. He sat at the foot of his bed, looking quite amused with himself as Kagome looked down to find the object he'd thrown at her; a simple cotton robe. She quickly snatched it up, holding it to her chest as she fixed him with a questioning gaze. He pointed to her left, Kagome following his finger to find a cot and blanket in the far corner of his bedroom floor.

"You sleep there." He stated simply.

"I don't understand..." She gaped, her eyes flickering between him and the cot.

"I agreed to marry you, not share a bed. You sleep there." He repeated haughtily.

"Your mother expects me to give you a son." She choked out. Though she wanted no part of the matter herself, Madam Taisho had put enough fear in her that she would comply regardless just to spare herself from the hell her mother-in-law had promised if she disobeyed. Sesshomaru's nose wrinkled in disgust as he scrutinized her with an icy glare.

"There will come a time when I can no longer avoid that inevitability, until then – you sleep there." He said with finality.

"Then why..." Kagome began, pausing mid-thought as his brows disappeared beneath his bangs, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of his liips. Anger boiled in her veins as it dawned on her, her jaw tightly clenched and her face flushed with rage. He had frightened her for his own amusement! Kagome wanted nothing more than to scream at him but instead she bid herself to calm, turning her back to him, slipping into the robe he'd provided. Forcing a smile that her new Mother would be proud of, she turned sharply on her heels, her lashes batting prettily as she heaved a relieved sigh.

"I'm so relieved, truly. I've been fretting all evening of having to fulfill that disgustingly horrid obligation. I've been sick to my stomach just thinking about it, I thought I might lose my dinner." She cooed all too sweetly, returning his glare. "How blessed I am to have such a kind and understanding husband."

Sesshomaru's eyes slit dangerously as the girl sank down onto her cot. Kagome returned it with a smug smile before pulling the blanket over her head. She knew she should be punished for her disobedience, but inside she was swelling with pride in knowing she had stolen his victory. If Sesshomaru wanted a war, she'd give it to him.


End file.
